The Lost
by Ryan12499
Summary: A resistance group with super natural abilities recruit a normal every day human being named Jake Mcarcher while fighting their way through the turmoil of humanties 3rd World War to find a way to change the course of the war and end it once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up

Jake McArcher woke slowly, trying to cling to the fragments of his dream. All he could remember was a strange blackness that seemed to surround him, concealing him from the pain and misery that permeated the war-torn world in which he lived. He rolled on to his side and stared for a long while at the picture on the table next to his bed. It was a high school photo of his small group of friends, one of the few things he had left to remind him of a time when life actually made sense.

Jake was in the center, tall for an 18 year old, with long, scraggly brown hair that fell in a wave around his shoulders. His piercing blue eyes and strong, powerful jaw had gotten him a lot of girls back in the day. On his left, with Jake's arm around his shoulder, and wearing his trademark goofy grin, was his best friend Ronald Gillespie. Slightly shorter than Jake, at about 5'11, with a military style buzz cut, brown eyes, and the slightly baby face that had given him his famous nickname. On the other side of Jake, Natalie, arms crossed, hair swept behind her ears and held back with a simple headband, leaned against his shoulder, laughing and smiling. She was a rather ordinary girl, pretty, but not gorgeous. Her one really striking feature was her extremely long, glossy silvery-white hair, which hung down to the small of her back and made her impossible to ignore. The picture had been taken at graduation, the day they had finally been thrown out into the world to fend for themselves. Jake got out of bed still in pain from yesterday when people didn't have a pass to go through the gates and got into an argument and well….Didn't really go well. He went to the coffee maker that was sitting on a stool. Yeah that' right a stool, he was poor and couldn't afford much. So he began to make some coffee but he realized he was late for work because of the clock on the coffee maker.

Jake was in a nervous wreck and didn't know what to do because he had been late a couple times before and could get fired.

He panicked and rumbled through his unclean uniform he forgot to clean which had been lying on the floor next to his bed and rushed out the door. Thank god where he lived was close to the gate so he ran to it and hoped for the best. Ron was standing by the security outpost with a worried look.

"The boss wants you".

He rushed to the security outpost which was right next to the gates and got to the door opening it nervously.

"YOUR LATE!" an unwelcome yell shot at him.

There he was sitting behind his desk with an evil look on his face.

"So why you so late….." He questioned while sitting there playing with his pen.

"I…I forgot to set my alarm clock….." he lied nervously.

"well…well….late again this is the 3rd time you've been late I'm afraid I am going have to let you go since you seem to be always slacking around here like when you let those people pass through the gate yesterday." He remarked.

"But…but there… there were three of them an they kicked my ass!"Jake yelled. "And you know what, you don't have to fire me because I quit this stupid job I don't even get paid enough you old hag!"

Jake walked out in anger he wanted to walk back in there and… "Dude what the hell." Ron pointed behind him.

Jake turned just in time to see a black baton hit him in the face.

It was his ex boss "You think you can call me old hag and get away with it why you lit…." a punch in his face from Ron interrupted his lecture.

"I quit too!" Ron yelled and spit on the ex bosses face.

"Let's go Jake and away from this old bastard." He helped Jake up and walked away back toward their homes.

"I can't believe that bloody bastard did that to you lad." Ron told Jake.

"I know after working for him and being fired….I wonder what we will do now." Jake sighed wiping the blood running down from his nose.

"So… what happened now."Jake and Ron followed the voice it was Nat.

"We got fired I'll tell you all about it Nat." He rubbed the spot where he had been hit it hurt really bad.

"How did he get hurt and how did both of you get fired?" She asked opening the door for them.

"Well our boss kind of went crazy because Jake was late again, fired him then they both went at it, I just couldn't believe I was working for such a hard ass so I saved Jake's ass back there and quit." Ron explained. Natalie sighed as well which seemed to have changed her mood in a negative way.

"Dang you were really late I just got back from work because I've gotten laid off." She walked down the hallway to her room.

"Ha killed three birds with one stone." Ron chuckled at his lame joke.

"Dude shut up we are screwed how we going to manage our selves this economies bad enough."Jake replied.

It's a long story so get ready the year now is 2029. In 2010 tensions were rising between the countries France and Britain. Tensions were also rising between the United Stats and China which you could only imagine. Other countries around the world were getting into wars. Finally in 2015 France made its move. France sent millions of troops across the English channel to invade Great Britain. In 2017 China united with other Asian countries made its move as well, sending planes with paratroopers across the Pacific Ocean invade to invade Alaska but they were unsuccessful. The united States had joined the war making the it even larger. Over the years of the war other countries from all over the world joined the war forming alliances against each other making it World War 3. By 2025 France had taken half of England with its other ally Germany who had joined the war in 2021 in hope of improving its economy but had only made it worse. And this is how they ended up the way they are now in the year 2029.

Everything went to crap ever since then they've been forced to stay here in London. Trapped in by by barriers which were the walls and gates he worked at just a less secured part of it but ever since he let those people get past they would of put all of us out of work anyway and put better people like real soldiers which is not that exciting because most of them have planet sized egos thinking they got all the power in the world. At least the old bastard that punched me will be put out of business. Laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So you had a bad day…

It's been a 3 days since unemployment and his bills were already stacking. He never realized how many of them he gets over time almost every day. But he's been able to get some rest not much but enough to look for work which he did all day and has been paying for food and bills right out of his pocket.

He was reading the daily newspaper circling jobs in it when someone knocked on his door. "Its your good old friend Natalie!" She didn't even ask to come in as she opened it. "So what you doing?" She asked him full of glee. "What does it look like." He replied while circling something else in the paper. "Oh yeah you'll find nothing good in that paper I already looked..." He stopped scanning the paper and looked back up at Nat. "Well you could had told me sooner."

Natalie shrugged then made her way to his sink. "Hope you don't mind if I have a glass of water." He could care less if she did. "Go ahead." She takes a glass out of the cupboard putting it under the faucet. "Why thank you." But when she turned the knob no water came. She was about to tell him but before she could Jake was up out of his seat looking like he was ready to punch a hole in the wall. "God damn it!" He shouted out loud. "Well... that sucks."

* * *

It was the very next day when he opened the door to see Ron at his door but when he did he laughed.

He was wearing a clown costume with a bag full of balloons."Hey a least I found a job unlike you Jake." He looked so embarrassed. "Here come in and take that crap off Ron." I told him. He came in fast so he could undress himself in the bathroom and put his regular clothes on, of course the regular white shirt with dark blue jeans close to what he was wearing today expect his had holes and were all dirty because he couldn't afford to buy another pair. Yep he was poor. "Thanks man I hate that job buts that's all they got dude." He looked at me with a hardened look but sorry look.

"Look man it was my fault that you got fired if I wasn't late you wouldn't be working as a party clown." Jake apologized to Ron but he looked at Jake as if he were a buffoon. "Look Jake it wasn't your fault, Jake you were beaten up that one day and needed rest and what he did to you for just being late wasn't right hitting you in the head with a baton for just doing that isn't right at all." He was silent for a minute then grinned "I am not a party clown I am a balloon clown." I sat there for sec then chuckled "Alright BALOON CLOWN make me a puppy." They both laughed until Jake finally ends the joke with "Baby face…." He laughed so hard he fell over on the lawn chair since that's all the furniture he had.

"I haven't laughed this hard for a while this is great."Now that he realized it he hadn't laughed for as long as he could remember. "So you two are having a blast." Both Jake and Ron looked over at the door it was the guy he had to pay to stay here. "Oh we just made a joke." Ron told him. "Well you seem to be more interested in making jokes than paying the rent."

The guy told Jake. "Sorry Jake but I'm going to have to tell you to leave…." He told him with an unforgiving frown. "But…but…" Jake begged. "No buts I don't like this as much as you do Jake so please go now so we can get it over with." Jake asked no more. He got up as told and started packing everything (which wasn't much at all), when he was finally done and carry the last of his belongs outside some had called his name. He Knew that voice from anywhere... Natalie.

"What….." he looked toward her. "You can stay with me until you get back your apartment." She offered him. He has nothing left to do. "Well… mine as well since I got nowhere else to go." Ron came up from behind him and patted him on the back "here let me help you with your stuff." He grabbed a few of his possesoins from the ground "Let's go."

They went to Nat's place which really wasn't that bad after all because the people who she rented it from were old friends of her mom's so they treated her like she was their own child. The couple greeted him in gladly and offered him something to eat but he told them he wasn't hungry. He went down stairs to the basement and asked where he could sleep. "Right there in that empty cot." Nat pointed to it. He saw another cot which looked pretty comfortable so he laid on the cot. "I'll help pay rent with the small amount of money I have left."

He told her "They told me it was okay if we split it so that could help us both out." She sighed. "Remember I'm unemployed too…." She looked at him and smiled "so what do you think." He looked around. "Not bad I like it very much it's funny but true, this looks better than my apartment. They both chuckled. "Better than living on the streets Thanks a lot Natalie." thanking her. "Oh no problem it's what friends do for other friends." She remarked. She's a good friend they have been friends since he was 6 years old and the one of only friends he had in school since there weren't many friendly kids who liked him. "So you going to stop crying like a baby and cheer up." Nat joked. "What about you, you seem to be so worried about me."Jake joked back while he began to unpack clothes. Nat gave him a silly look "Oh shut up." and lightly threw a pillow at his face."You and Ronny boy joke around all the time but you both make a good couple."

She laughed at her little joke, Jake chuckled."Well maybe you and Ron should think about getting together sometime." A pillow hit him in the face even very hard. "Hey what was that for Nat!" he looked up to see Ron standing next to her, must have walked in not too long ago, he never didn't notice.

"So you two love birds making jokes about me too." he said with an evil smile. Both Nat and Jake gulped because they both knew Ron was the best at making the jokes around here so they surrendered. "Well….well… well.. looks like we got a bunch of pussies sitting around too scared to out joke me." Jake and Nat jumped up and starting throwing jokes at him but they seemed to bounce right off of him.

"Your dinners ready."It was taking down food for them on a tray which had bowls of soup for each of them and some drinks. They thanked her then began eating. "Their so nice probably the nicest people in all of England." Ron chowed down the food like he hadn't eaten for weeks. That reminded Jake to call his sweet loving mom but he didn't know if he wanted to tell her about what happened because he didn't want to worry her.

Of course he was part of a family but his brother Jason joined the Royal Marines and his mom lives on the other side of town, that's where he used to live but his mom couldn't afford to raise him anymore so he moved to this side of town where there was cheap rent but from the looks of it... didn't go well "Oh god I got to call my mom forgot to call her this week." Jake told his friends. "I sure miss my mom." Nat's mom Fiona passed away in a car wreck when she was only 13 turning 14 which was hard for her, she's been staying here ever since then, they even helped to pay for school and supported her like she was part of their family. She wanted to repaythem for all their kindness so shes been paying them money to help them with the rent. He really didn't remember Natalie's mom much but his mom always says "The more she gets older the more she looks like her mom."

His mom knew her well too because they were also friends long back like when they were 10 or 11…. Who knows that was a long time ago. "Natalie look she's in a better place now so be happy for her your moms in the best place the universe has ever known." Jake told her, he lightly grasped both of her shoulders looking into her eyes and said. "You sure worry a lot don't you Sherlock." He joked and laughed. "Oh shu…." Natalie was interrupted by a big bang from above. Both of the Harshmens rushed down the stairs with flash lights. "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN AND THROW THESE ON." shouted and threw them old gas masks. He knew what he was doing because he was a veteran of a war.

He was in a war called the Iraq War and was in the Royal Marines. They hurried up and put them on before another bang then another and another. Sirens rang and they could hear military trucks with soldiers yelling "Move MOVE." Or "Move it over there" must have been anti aircraft. Suddenly they hear a soldier knock on the door. "GET OUT AND GET TO THE EMERGENCY BUNKERS!" He shouted and heard his footsteps fade away. "OK YOU HEARD HIM MOVE OUT!" ordered. They ran up to the stairs to the door and stumbled out into the open, they were all surprised to a new world because it looked like nothing they remembered with all the rubble and blown up houses.

Suddenly two Jets ripped through the sky with a loud screech that made their feel like they were going to pop. It was scary has hell because soldiers were in a rush and every including men, women, and children wore their gasmasks even the soldiers. They were in the rushing lines to get in the bunker it was chaos people were screaming and explosions and smoke filled the air. One off the anti air craft guns started firing which was loud but that wasn't the worst. "TAKE COVER!" a nearby soldier yelled. An ear cracking rip in the sky got everyone's attention real fast they all fell to the ground covering their heads. Suddenly a huge explosion hit the anti aircraft gun destroying it and sending people near it flying everywhere.

"Oh my god oh my god!" yelled. Suddenly a whole line of bombs dropped from a jet bomber, they all hit what he knew was a nearby military base in another but close by neighborhood. The explosion knocked him to the ground he was dazed and dizzy; everything around him seemed to slow down as if time slowed down itself.

He looked at his surroundings all around, all he saw was the horror and blood, people trying to revive loved ones and people with missing body parts it seemed like a night mare but why did he deserve a dream like this… why… "GET IN JAKE!" Ron grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the bunker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Life in the Bunkers is great….not

Everyone one was panicking in the bunkers... also too crowded to freely move around. It was chaos absolute chaos. He was still dazed and confused. It was a while then suddenly soldiers rushed in with rifles and machine guns closing the door behind them. The explosions went for hours even days and you knew they got near the bunker when the room shook and small pieces of debris fell from the ceiling. Everyone would duck down waiting for it but it never happened or he wouldn't be here right now would he.

"Thank god there not using bunker busters…" remarked. Suddenly some kind of general stood onto a chair above the crowd." listen up people there not using bio chemical weapons so you may remove your gas masks." He announced with his heavy french accent, everyone started taking them off and breathed in the cold dusty air in the bunker below, he was hungry. "We will try to ration the food for every one so stay calm and don't panic" wait did he just say don't panic don't panic don't panic! How can you when we're all crammed down here in this bunker while bombs are going off above our heads. Great captain dip shit but it's a little hard not to.

It's been hours since they heard any news since the but then the general once again stood up on the chair but this time with a mega phone "We are evacuating the city as fast as possible but you need to wait a while... it will some take time." He announced, everyone moaned "Don't panic you will all be ok s…" suddenly a voice from behind them shouted."Go Britain!" everyone looked toward that direction. "How dare the person who said that show your self!" The general said in a deep French accent. Everyone was silent. "Well…well I played this game before so I'll play along with you all." The general got down and rumbled through the crowd it was a couple minutes but then the general came back walking with an adorable little girl merely 8 years old, the mother was begging for some reason but the guards held her back. The general brought her back his chair. "Here stand on the chair little cute child." He ordered her in a polite tone of voice. She giggled and did as told standing on the chair. She looked really shy but happy to get all the attention.

"So what is your name little darling" he asked her again politely. "Lorry!" she shouted out smiling showing a gap in her teeth. Suddenly then general did the unthinkable pulling out a desert eagle pistol to her head. "Who said that nasty remark or Lorry will not ever grow her teeth in her again!" Suddenly a person from the crowd pointed at Ron "He did it!" said the stranger. Jake took a closer look and realized it was his ex boss. "How dare you bastard it was you!"Ron shouted and lunged at him plowing him in the face with a punxh. "Stop it now or…" Ron stopped immediately "But… But…I didn't do it please don't shoot the poor girl please!" Ron pleaded. The general took one look at him and said "Take him and leave him outside!"Suddenly a person shouts right next to him "Then I'll go with him!" Jake glanced back toward the voice that shouted out... Natalie. Both the Harshmens gasped "No Natalie!"

The general only smirked "OK that means more space for us and one less fly to swat at!" the general laughed. Jake didn't know what to do as he saw the French soldiers walking through the crowd toward his friends, he turned around and saw the fear on his friends faces. He had seen that look before…on Nat's face eversince she heard about her mom die or the time Ron got robbed. The faces of the people a couple days ago when they were dying and crying while getting bombed… this.. this was real fear.

He had a series of memories going through his head but finally gained the justice to yell out "Me too!" and looked right into the generals little greedy eyes."Oh wonderful more volunteers... take him away too!" he ordered with an evil grin. The soldiers grabbed them by their arms and started dragging them towards the exit. Jake shouted out to the Harshmens "Tell my mom I'll be okay and I love her!" He then got pushed out the door and heard it lock. He looked around nervously hoping nothing would come out and hit him but he had forgotten the bombing was over for now.

"Oh my god I never yelled…. I never even said anything…." Ron whined. And then that's when both Nat and Jake realized... Ron was crying his eyes out. "That old bastard must have been the one who shouted it out because it sure sounded like him." Nat thought out loud crouching down next to Ron to comfort him "We know it wasn't you Rom." Jake also crouched beside him. "But if I do ever see him again he's dead." Jake told himself shaking his fist. They were silent for a moment thinking only to hear Ron crying and sopping. Then they heard explosions again but from far away which got them all back on their fee . "We should find shelter fast" Nat pointed toward the direction of her place. "Let's go now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at Nat's place

We got to my place fast hurrying up and closing the door making sure the soldiers didn't see us. "Get down here fast" she was already down the stairs."Dang your fast." Ron was tumbling down the stairs, He could be clumsy at times. "Stop tripping all over the place and get down here." When they finally reached the bottom they all crouched down into the corner just in time to hear explosions rain down on the road from outside. "Close call... if we were out there a few minutes ago..." Jake never did finish his sentence, he almost seemed like he didn't want to. Natalie changed the subject. "Do you think anyone saw us?" Everyone thought for a moment "No I dont think so..." but Ron sounded unsure.

You can never be too sure she though while crawling over to her cot. "What are you doing Nat?" Jake asked nervously. "You'll see." She reached down under it taking out a combat knife. "Now where did you get that?"Jake was full of questions. " gave it to me." She crawled back the corner. "I know how to use it too."

It was a few hours since they've been down in the basement backing bags and supplies in case they needed to make a dash for it again. She thought it was almost like they were moving out. They all suddenly heard people from outside screaming "Don't shoot!" Nat went up to the window upstairs to check it out. After making her way up the stairs to look out the window she was shocked when she saw what was going on. A whole group of French soldiers lining people up against the walls. "No please don't shoot us we don't work with the resistance!" one of them pleaded. The French soldier grinned then gave out orders to the soldiers still lining them up. She suddenly noticed something strange that there was a pickup truck with boxes in the back next to the scene. They started to back up reloading their weapons. "Un… deux… trios… feu!" the soldier ordered. The French soldiers opened fired upon them killing them instantly in a matter of time.

She was horrified running back down stairs to see Ron and Jake on the ground face down. "BLOODY HELL WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Ron shouted. She couldn't believe what she just saw…. They killed them all… cold bloodedly murdered them all… she sat there in her a puddle of tears until Jake went up to her and asked her calmly. "What happened Natalie…" she cried a bit longer then told them "The soldiers lined innocent people against the walls thinking they were resistance members …and …and." She couldn't hold in the tears any more. She broke out again and couldn't stop, it just happened. Jake sat there trying to comfort her but that didn't work until Ron gripped her by her shoulders.

"Look! you got to tell us what happened we are in a war now trying to survive OK so stop crying and focus." She looked up to see Ron was looking right at her. He sighed then leaned into the wall slide down it next to her. "Look I'm sorry but you got to stop crying and speak up..."

"Did they have boxes?" Ron asked her nervously. She thought for a moment then suddenly remembered there was a truck with boxes in the back. "Yes there were and... why... and... how did you know there were!" she screamed at him. Jake turned toward Ron with a wondering look bloacking the exit.

Ron looked around nervously as if he were keeping something secret. "Ron you better explain to us now!" Jake ordered. "I… I…" Ron looked really nervous then finally he spoke up. "I'm one of them…" Ron admitted. She was confused at first but then she realized. "You're a resistance member." Ron nodded "Yes I'm a part of the Britain resistance." Ron once again... shocked them all. "What do you do, kill people for a living…" Jake asked who was now glaring t him. "No I don't but I can't inform you of what my mission is." Ron looked Jake in the eyes he looked real serious. "But we're your friends tell us" Natalie begged. Ron slumped down into the flor even further "Then you must promise your life you won't tell... not even if the guards threaten to kill you…."She could tell Ron wasn't lying. She could see it in his eyes. She didn't know if she wanted to know... she thought about it for a while then said "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron's Secrets

"So what do you mean undercover…" She asked from his last answer. Ron really didn't look like he wanted to talk about it but it he continued."An undercover spy." He replied softly. He got up from frm the ground and picked up his balloon bag, he must have sat next to the upstairs door when walking in a couple days ago. Jake questioned him "Why's that here?" Ron dug his hand through the bag of balloons and pulled out a 9mm pistol. "Whoa be careful with that thing!" Jake backed up. "I don't kill people it's my emergency pistol." Nat asked him another question "What kind of emergency." Ron's expression looked even more depressed. "For killing myself if they discover me and catch me I also have suicide pills." showing them a silver necklace with an openable capsule

Suddenly he takes out a little tiny radio and talks into it "We got 5 KIAs over." He reported. Jake lunged over to Ron gripping him by his shirt collar. "So you knew all about those people were those resistance members."

Ron had his eyes closed but he looked relaxed. "Yes they were, and came here to take the crates, put them in the back of the pickup truck." But it only made Jake's gripped tighter "So what was in those crates!" Jake yelled right into Ron's face but it didn't really seem to bother him at all and that's when he gave an evil smile. "You'll see but keep your head down and with for them to call reinforcements to check the area…" Both Jake's and Nat's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did you say check the area…" but all Ron did was laugh. "Just wait for my great joke only the fact they killed my comrade makes it a bad one."

They all suddenly heard the sounds of an entire convoy arrive. Jake went up to the window upstairs to check it out. He saw two trucks with at least 10 soldiers in each one. "Hey guys let's see what the resistance left for us." One soldier yelled in French. All the others seem to agree so they all gathered around the truck to see what was in the boxes. One soldier got into the back of it with a knife getting ready to open it.

"Get down Jake." Ron ordered. Jake did as told but could still see outside. The soldier tore through the boxing making an opening but all he could see were blinking lights. What the… Jake took a closer look and realized they were bombs. Jake dove for better cover just in time for the big bang.

They explosion shook the whole neighbor making it almost seem like an earth quake. It was so huge and loud it cracked and broke all the windows in the whole house. After it was over they could all here the survivors that were once around the pickup moan and groan for help.

"So what was that for just a waste of bombs only two convoys?" Jake shouted down the stairs. Ron only laughed. "What's so funny?" Nat questioned him. Ron stopped laughing "That was a only signal!" he told them proudly with a grin.

"For what bombers!" Nat questioned him again. Ron then shouted "To tell my squad to ambush!" Ron shouted out with pride.

He suddenly saw people with guns pop out from behind alley ways finish off the survivors. "So how good of a joke was that?" Jake noticed a few resistance members coming out from a house across the streets armed with all kind of weapons.

Jake heard about the resistance before in the newspapers but never had he seen them in real life before. "Wheres my sneaky friend, looks like he didn't end up in these piles of corpses!" One person in the group yelled. Suddenly Jake hears the door open and close downstairs.

"Right here Francis!" Jake looked down it was Ron. "Well hey there Ronny nice to see you again." Francis and Ron high five. "Here pal take one of these!" Francis scavenged one of the dead soldiers guns then hand it to Ron. "Haven't held one of these nice babies around for a while…" Ron looked really glad holding in it. "Yeah ever since our escape from that jail… Let's move out everybody!" Francis ordered. Jake sat there confused, did he just say jail…. his thought was interrupted by Ron below "Francis I want you to meet good chaps of mine, get out here guys before more guards come!" Ron ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meet Jason Mc Archer

Jason was a real laid back man and always followed orders but this was outrageous. He knew their air force bombed enemy positions a few days ago in London. "So you alright…" Jason looked up to see Marla a helicopter pilot who got transferred to a nearby American base also in Sheffield they needed all the help they could get so they asked the Americans for help and allowed to send a few troops over. "Yeah I'm OK, just worried about my family back in London." He replied upset. "Oh it's OK." She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. He smiled looking at her beautiful brown eyes and long wavy blond hair that she usually had put up in army style as required for women.

"They'll be OK I'm sure your brother and mother are safe…." She looked unsure when she said that. He didn't blame her. "I just want to make sure there alright but… but…." He knew he couldn't without having permission but there was no way in hell he would be allowed by his fellow officers, they wouldn't let him go behind enemy lines just to make sure his family was safe. "I know you would… and we'll find a way." She had a grin on her face. "Oh bloody hell what you up to!" He shouted.

"Well we could sneak off to…." She was interrupted by his squad leader Marcus. "Sneak off where to private…" He questioned. "It's nothing sir…" He stood up to Marcus. "Oh yeah right you two are always sneaking all over the place making out." He laughed. "Jesus you two just need to chill…" Jason was relieved that Marcus got the wrong idea and didn't hear what they were really talking about.

"Yep you caught us in the act." Marla replied. Dang she's good liar a sexy one too. "Well you two better get your act together before someone other than me catches you two." Marcus told them. Jason had known Marcus for a really long time; he was a nice man and a good guy to have your squad. "Yes sir." Jason stood up. Marcus grinned and waved as he walked out the door.

"Dang that was close." Marla sighed. Jason started laughing. "What you laughing about?" Marla asked. "You should have seen the look on your face, looked like you were going to shit yourself when he busted through that door." Jason continued to laugh until he realized Marla wasn't taking it well.

"Do I look like I think it's funny?" She was kind of pissed so he sat down next to her and apologized. "Oh I'm sorry Darling." He kissed her."So what about the plan?" Marla asked, she was serious this time. Jason scratched his head wondering. He worked so hard to get this far. He went through all that basic training to get into the Royal Marines but then his thoughts looked towards the fact his mother and his little brother were in bunkers somewhere behind enemy lines getting attacked. He thought long and hard but he just couldn't let down his family that's the reason he joined anyway. "I'm in." he looked in her eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked. Jason sighed "Yes I am sure of my decision even if it will mean I will be kicked out or jail time." He never felt so confident in his entire life until now.

"So what are we going to plan?" Marla questioned. Jason then wondered. "Well we can take the train to get there." Jason remarked. Marla laughed "They have been closed ever since we've bombarded each other."

"Then how about we fly." He looked at Marla. "Hell no we would no doubt be put into military jail we're already going to get into enough trouble for abandoning our post." But Marla suddenly got an incoming message on her radio. "We're in need of another helicopter pilot over." Marla gave him a kiss "See you baby I'll talk to you later." Marla walked out the door.

Jason looked out his cabins window and watched as Marla got in the military truck and drove off. He sighed then fell onto his cot. He wanted to see how his brother and mom were doing but he didn't want Marla to get hurt in the process.

When he joined the Royal Marines which was 4 years ago. When he was in basic training everybody treated him like an outsider so he would be depressed and sometimes regretted joining the marines until one day he met the 22 year old wavy blonde haired Marla. He's know her for two years now and during that time he became good friends with 31 year old Marcus when a bunch of grunts decided to pick a fight, he was losing but that was when Marcus stepped in and kicked all their asses. Marcus was an angry Irish man with a little bit of an accent. He also had dark red hair with a military cut. Every man on the base always called him "One tough bastard".

Jason's off base time was running out so he got up, took his bags, and walked out of the cabin. He didn't see a taxi cab but HQ was close anyway so he walked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A very good day

Jason did his usually everyday routine at base then finally got to walk out the their to see Marla. "Hey honey." She walked up to him and gave him a nice soft kiss. "Wow you're in a good mood today babe." Jason smiled.

She smiled as well."So looks like we're both off tomorrow." Jason didn't realize it until he remembered Marcus telling him that today while warming up."Yeah dang this is fantastic." He was glad he didn't have to stay at base all day again he just wasn't in the mood for it tomorrow and he's usually really good at that well you have to be."Hey Hone I was thinking we should go to our favorite bar later?" she offered looking really happy which made him even more happy which he could never resist so he told her he would go.

* * *

They were at the bar drinking beer around 8:30pm at a table just the two of them while people were up and dancing."So did you get any calls or letters from your family?" Jason asked. "Yeah there all OK just staying at the old house." She replied happily. He remembered seeing photos of her parents; they seemed like really good people from what he read in the letters they sent her. Her father's name was Larry and her mother's name was Sarah, they both lived in a typical suburb in Washington.

"So what are we going to do about the plan?" Marla asked wonderously. He scratched his head knowing that flying or the train was out of question. He thought and thought and realized there was really no way he could get to London since all ways to it were military restricted and needed a pass to get through."God damn it I don't know." He finally gave up clueless of what they were going to do to get in there. But Marla seemed to be fine with it.

"Well you know it was worth a try honey I mean if you think about it we would probably not even had made it there." Marla was trying to cheer him up but it didn't seem to work, but when he looked up at Marla's sweet chocolate eyes that seemed to make him happy every time. "You know what darling I don't want you to worry about anything at all." He reached over and grasped both of her hands from across the table. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back wanting the sweet loving kiss to last forever. They talked and talked about their week right at that table enjoying them selves, suddenly a song tuned on the speakers that sounded familiar it was the song that was on when they first met. He knew she would love to dance to this. "Hey darling how about we dance?" He asked showing the way to the dance floor as if she was a princess. She giggled "OK honey that sounds great our songs on."

They both walked to the area of the bar where everyone was dancing. They both held on to each other moving to the rhythm of the nice slow music. "Journey: Open Arms" It was a very slow but good song. Everyone on the hard dance floor was slow dancing to the great tune. They slowly danced enjoying the song. It was halfway through the song when he felt Marla's grip on him get tighter.

He looked down at her to see her head lying on his chest crying. "What wrong darling?" he asked worried; he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

She looked up at him "Just promise me we'll make it out of this war together in one piece Jason." He stared into her teary eyes and told her. "Marla I promise whatever it takes I'm going to make sure we both make it out of this war and live happy together for the rest of our days." They both romantically kissed right there on the dance floor, he meant every word he had told her and would make sure it would be that way for as long as he lived because he loved her with all his heart. "I love you…" Marla looked relived. "I love you too." The kissing continued and so did the dancing and music.

* * *

They both eventually grew tired and decided to go to a cheap motel that was close by since they drank quite a bit. Jason walked through the door tired. He looked around "This place isn't that bad." He fell onto the bed. Marla came through the door walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower honey." Marla told him. Jason replied with a wave of his hand while his head was buried under the blankets.

He finally decided to turn the TV on for a little bit but there wasn't anything good at all just same news he heard about the war and TV show repeats he seen a lot. Marla walked out of the bathroom wearing a silky robe and her hair all bundled up in a towel to dry. "Ok I'm done honey your turn." She plumped into the chair sitting next to the bed.

He lazily got up from the bed and walked through the bathroom door closing it behind him. When he took showers he never took long since he was so used of cleaning himself on base. He dried himself then slipped into his white tee shirt and boxers. When he went to open the door to their room he wwas welcomed a big surprise.

Marla was lying under the covers of the bed in a well… sexy position. He noticed her towel and robe were lying on the ground. "Hey Jason… want to join me?" he just couldn't resist... hell what kind of man could. "Oh I like the sound of that darling…" He went up to the window closing the blinds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nightmares

Jason woke up startled from his nightmare. He looked at the clock realizing it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Marla was still silently sleeping he didn't want to wake her up. Jason got up quietly from bed and sat in the chair sitting next to the bed.

He sat there thinking for a while in the chair just staring around the room then focused his eyes on Marla. That was when he silently broke down crying huddled up trying to stop or quite himself down. He cried and cried but all that seemed to fade away when he felt a warm familiar hand begin to rub his bare back.

"Whats wrong another bad dream?" Marla asked quietly while comforting. Jason nodded. He was still teary eyed from his dream. "What was it about?" she asked while continuing to comfort him. "It was about you…..and Jake…and mom...and you all just… just…" she finished it for him but in a less violent way."Disappeared."

He nodded and began to cry more, she gripped her arm around him tighter." Oh its ok Jason everyone is just fine." Marla reached over and hugged him. Her warm relaxing hug seemed to calm him down a bit. He hugged Marla back.

They sat there for a while until they heard loud jet engines from above to close to be theirs. "Get down!" Jason pushed Marla over just in time as a series of explosions shook up the whole place probably the whole street. "Damn it must be the bloody French!" Jason cursed. Suddenly the alarms sound filled the air.

"We're being attacked everyone defensive positions now!" yelled a man on Marla's radio."Jason we got to go now!" yelled Marla. Jason reached for the nearest set clothes and rushed to put them on but when he was half way to finishing he heard another series of explosions far in the distance. He fell to the floor taking cover.

They both heard the man screaming on the radio. "Oh my god I need a medic n…" The man was silenced as another bomb run passed by. "Oh my god they are bombing the runway!" Marla was on full alert and so was he.

Jason finally slipped on his jeans then grabbed for his pistol. "Let's get the hell out of here." He turned around to Marla who had assembled an M-4 rifle. "Alright let's go." Marla responded.

The both opened the door carefully and slowly while listening for jets. "Alright lets move out." Jason and Marla rushed out seeing soldiers from both the British and American soldiers rushing to their positions each one carrying guns. They both stared at the scene "Oh my go…" They were both interrupted by another loud explosion sending a Humvee and a few soldiers nearby into the air.

Jason acted quickly pulling Marla off to the side just as the hummer crashed into the ground where she once stood. Dazed from the events he regained himself quickly as another jets loud engines screech from above. They ducked down but no bombs were bropped that time...

"What the hell." One soldier nearby had said nervously. They both looked up to see French paratroopers making their way down. Jason didn't care about ranks or what army anyone was in anymore at that point. "Stop sitting there staring at them and shoot!" Jason loudly demanded. Everyone around acted quickly using any type of gun they had and started picking off the troops while in they were still airborne but there were just too many of them. Suddenly a trail of bullets fired right at the crowd of soldiers.

The soldiers that were in the line of fire dropped dead. Marla quickly identified the source "Enemy choppers get out of sight!"

Everyone listened running to the nearest cover. Marla and Jason ran through a door into some small family run restaurant. They both duck behind the counter where the register sat. Another series of explosions blew up the whole street where soldiers that didn't know where to go got ripped to shreds from the explosions taking almost everyone but them out.

Jason and Marla were shocked as they were watching the Theater of war unfold right there and they were right in the middle of it.

"Oh god, help me!" One soldier from outside was pleading as he was staring at the two bloody stubs that used to be his legs. But before the soldier could even move a French paratrooper who had landed simply walked up pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head putting him out of his misery.

Jason was shocked at first but then noticed his weird uniform. He looked like some sort of a general with a beret and he had dark aged hair coming out from the bottom of it, and his skin was very pale. "No need for suffering…" The soldier mumbled with a deep evil voice. The moment was clear and silent until...

"You killed him you son of a bitch!" A U.S Army soldier popped out from behind the wreckage with an M-60 heavy machine gun. The Unknown French soldier took one glance at him then simply… vanished in clear air as the U.S Army trooper opened up on him but stopped as he realized the threat had disappeared.

The trooper stood clueless with the M-60 shocked and confused of what just happened. Both Jason and Marla were shocked as they saw the Unknown Soldier pop back up but behind the trooper ending his life quickly with a slash to his neck with a combat knife.

The Unknown Soldier was silent until he spoke up "Who's next... your only making it harder for yourself" That was when Jason noticed the Unknown Soldiers black eyes with only his red glowing pupils to really notice. He also noticed the soldier had no French accent but a regular English one.

"Why you two hiding... just come out and I'll end you quickly." The Unknown Soldier was now staring straight at them with his glowing red eyes and a calm but serious look on his face. Jason gripped his gun which he held in both hands.

This… man this… this… MONSTER can't be human… he had to be stopped. Jason raised his pistol to shoot but the soldier quickly disappeared again but then appeared again but closer to the right knocking the gun out of his hands. "It is no use give in and I may kill you quickly and painlessly." He again spoke calmly.

Jason quickly acted by dodging several knife attacks but seemed to catch his upper right arm. A small cut but it still hurt, must have been caught at the edge of his knifes blade. Marla sat there behind the counter shocked. "Stand back I'll take care of him!" Jason ordered. He took out a knife of his own but it was not just a knife it was one his long dead farther had given him many years ago when he was a little boy.

The soldier calmly stared at him for a while then finally spoke up "Very well looks like we'll do this the painful manner ." Jason shouted back to him "Who the are you or… what are you!" The soldier replied calmly as if he had no fear. "My name is A-2 or… of course you stupid animals don't understand Apprentice-2 and I'm afraid I'll have to ask you the same."

Jason stood there shocked, mad, and confused. Was this a joke it had to be but… but it was real it happen right before him as this A-2 disappeared out of thin air a pulled intense knife attacks he was… was superhuman but replied to A-2's question. "I'm Jason Mc archer a member of the Royal Marines and are here to kick your sorry ass." He grunted.

A-2's eyes widened in shock "Say your last name again?" He asked. A-2 looked at Jason if he were interested to know more. Jason replied without hesitation. "Mc Archer…" A-2 then disappeared out of thin air once more this time to be completely out of site, popping out nowhere near them well… that was what he was thinking anyway.

Both Marla and Jason studied their surroundings to see if they could spot the… monster once again but there was nothing... no sign of him anywhere. Marla finally spoke up. "That… that was unbelievable did you see the way he moved!" Jason sat down taking a little break from all the commotion. "Damn that was weird as hell did you see the way his eyes looked at me they were glowing red and…"

"Oh wow so you two lads alright because we got to take out the French paratroopers there alreay moving about." It was Marcus who happened to find his way over to them, dang must have been hell of a bloody trip. "Yeah we're fine but we saw the weirdest thing." Marla replied. "Well you can tell me about while we get over to the runway their all over there."

Both Marla and Jason got up and followed Marcus out to the streets. They all made sure they were staying in the shadows which seemed to work because enemy choppers were passing over and didn't seem to see or notice them.

When all the choppers finally passed Marcus was full of questions. "OK before you tell your story first of all tell me why you both are wearing each others uniforms?"He asked grinning.

Both Marla and Jason noticed they were wearing the wrong uniforms. No wonder his was a little tight. Jason looked at the name tag that read Marla Henderson. "Oh darling this is just plain weird…" Jason remarked about to laugh. All Marla did was laughed "It's a long story really... um." Marla was thinking back until Marcus told her to forget about. But when they started walking again Marcus grinned and winked at Jason.

"Ok so what happened that was so weird besides the French bombing us to hell and sending paratroopers to take us out because I know all of that."

"Well… let's start after the part... after running into the restaurant…" Jason began the story as they walked through the shadows of the city Sheffield.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fight Against the Current

As they strolled down the crater covered alleys of Sheffield which were completely abandoned Jason Told Marcus every bit of what had occurred moments agobut he didn't seem to believe any of it. "So your telling me they have some superhuman walking around who can do magic tricks." Marcus chuckled quietly.

Marla was listening to them argue but Marcus just wouldn't believe, why would they be fooling around in a time like this she thought. Damn it made her mad just watching and listening to Marcus who blew off everything they said.

She wondered what it would take to make Marcus believe. And that was when a bunch of French troops popped out from random windows of buildings from each side firing on them.

The group of friends quickly took cover behind a blown of transport. "Damn we're taking a lot of heat!" Jason yelled. She leaned over to side a little bit to take a look but changed her mind when a trail bullets started blazing toward her.

They knew they we're pinned now. "What's the plan?" Marcus asked nervously trying to keep his head down from all the enemy fire. "I don't know you got one darling?" Jason asked her.

She was about to say something but that was when she noticed something in her pocket. She took out a small circular mirror. Ha looks like she was wearing her own pair jeans just the wrong jacket.

"Yeah I have a mirror we can use this to see what we're dealing with." Both Jason and Marcus seemed to agree that was the only form of plan they had anyway. She carefully raised the mirror until she got a good glimpse at the enemy. She spotted one up in a pizza parlor shooting from the second floor and another two in a regular 2 story also firing from the second floor. She quickly lowered the mirror just in time as another blaze of bullets hit the ground next to her.

Marla quickly notified her friends where they were which helped them out a lot. That's when Marcus popped out while they were reloading.

"Take this." He grinned while firing the L85 he had equipped. He shot and killed the two up in the house but wasn't able to get the other before he reloaded. Marcus fell back into cover before the enemy was able to get a hit on him.

"Ha I found a pretty nice gun didn't I." Marcus was examining his weapon but then a part of it fell off which made him think twice. Wait a second he just found that gun. "Where the hell did you find that?" Jason asked before her. Marcus laughed "Some dudes house while I hid in his basement he had all kinds of guns." Marcus replied proudly. Marla jumped up from behind cover and quickly shot the other guy.

"Alright lets get the hell out of sight." Marcus ordered but it was too late more French troops arrived. "We got to take them out!" Jason yelled. Marcus glanced back a Jason as if he were stupid. "Well no shit Sherlock Holmes looks like you just solved the clue." Jason glared back " Ha nice how about you become a comedian." He joked.

"Shut up and shoot!" Marla ordered furiously. There were five French troops. Three on the ground taking cover behind a blown up car and the rest taking position up in the 2 story house where the other two before once stood.

Jason managed to take one with his pistol it was a long ranged one too nice shot. She reloaded her M-4 real quick also noticing she was starting to run out of ammo already. So she leaned to the corner still out of sight to get hit by the line of fire to look for clues. She looked for a while until she found a gasoline tank sitting next to the three guys who were firing the most shots.

"Give me some cover." Marla ordered Marcus who had the bigger and well wouldn't say better gun but it sure seemed to supress them. Marcus kept his down behind cover while blind firing the enemy he had to be close to running out ammo so she acted quickly, Leaning over to the side until she had the tank sighted in and took her shot hitting the flammable tank and exploding it killing the three guys by it instantly.

Marla was impressed with her shot but she quickly took cover before the remaining guy up in the window began to fire again. It didn't take long to take him out just a few shots at him in the chest which brought him down. "Get their guns and ammo we need to resupply before they come with more reinforcements." Jason was right but he was the one who had to get a new weapon, he was still stuck with a pistol.

Marla didn't hesitate, running over to the bodies and scavenged them for ammo. Uh she never liked touching a dead body but it was for her own means of survival and a better chance to completing the objective which was to get to the runway. After resupplying they acted without further notice and headed towards the location of the runway, but this time more hidden by walking and crawling through the sewers below Sheffield. The tunnels smelled absolutely horrible but it was better than getting your head shot off... any thing would.

When they finally traveled further to the runway they got back up to the surface smelling like shit of course. They studied their surroundings trying to find a clue of where they were when they finally got a visual picture of where they were. They knew they were only half a mile away since there was a burnt up road sign that could you barely read. "Alright lets go lads we have a better sense of where we're going now." Marcus motioned them.

They began walking again until they found friendlies [guys on there side]. It was an American outpost and the head man of it quickly waved them over. Instead of walking they began running over to the outpost to see what was going on but they found out quickly. The leader of the squad told them what was going on "We're fighting over the runway its pretty ugly over there but they sent us out here to locate and bring survivors to the runway to help out with the situation." The leader glanced at them for a moment then finally spoke up once again. "Looks like we found a few... welcome to hell. "He joked, no one laughed "But seriously lets head out." He ordered. The squad leader started to head toward the trucks which were right by the outpost He was black and had buzzed off cut, he also kind of looked like he was in his mid 20's.

They all hopped into a truck expect a few troops who were staying to find more survivors. The truck took off at a slow speed then sped up at a fast speed toward the runway. As they were driving everyone was silent looking out toward the once beautiful site of Sheffield which was now in smokey ruins. She herself was looking out at the tragic site. She was tired and worn out but that was the usually feeling you got from the lack of sleep and entering into battle. She looked over at Jason who was sitting across from her, he was also looking out but he didn't look tired, didn't look worn out, he looked nervous. She knew why he was worried it was about his family.

A wonderful mother named Marie and a nice little brother named Jake but what she wondered about the most was his father. She knew he was uncomfortable talking about him but he once said he said his father joined the Royal marines when he was a small boy. He told her that his mother once told him that his father wanted to help defend his country against the invading French. Before his father ran off to the marines he gave Jason his knife then walked off to never be seen again only to return with a Killed in action letter in the mail. She didn't know much about the story but she remembered Jason once telling her. "Ever since then I always wanted to join the Royal Marines, maybe get to know a little more find more answers... but this time with a good ending where I'll come walking back home with you in my arms." Ever since that day she always thought a world full of questions could be a world full of adventure.

She noticed Jason was also looking back at her but with a smile not tired, not worn out, and you know what at that moment he looked as if his worries had vanished. That was what see wanted for him the most, not worry...

"You lads ready to kick the French out of our runway?" Marcus asked both Marla and Jason."Yeah but how we going to plan this out?" Jason asked curiously. The head leader of the American squad quickly answered his question. " That's up to HQ to decide we don't know either, all we were ordered to do was to go out and find survivors then take them back to the runway." Marla was wondering now, how many people were left at the runway from the bombing...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A long day

The truck came to a sudden halt. Looks like this was their stop Marla thought. Damn here we go again. Everyone climbed out of the truck taking their supplies and packs with the. "So whats your name anyway?" Marcus asked the leader of the squad. " stupid name I know but call me by my first name Tom." He replied holding his hand out to shake but Marcus stood there looking at his held out hand as if he were stupid. "What the hell lad you want me to hold your hand?" Marcus laughed and so did Jason. What the hell he was offering a handshake...oh yeah the British greeted themselves differently.

Tom started laughing nervously he had no idea what was going on. "Alright lets head toward the runway." He ordered. Everyone checked their guns then moved out. They were right in front entrance of the airport going to the parking garage. They entered the massive structure checking the perimeter with their weapons raised. Marla held her M-4 tight looking through her dot sight. She was nervous someone was going to pop out and shoot them, so she was prepared.

Then she heard a man shout out "Whats the password!" The squad stopped in their path but Tom walked forward and replied. "Burger king!" it was a moment until suddenly a bunch of US Army soldiers got up from random cars around them. Damn she never noticed them but they were probably expecting to ambush an French squad instead of them. One soldier walked up to Tom from behind a car. "So you found more survivors good we need all the troops we can get to to take back the airpor..." A rumble from explosions shook the ground which interrupted the soldier who was speaking. It was a few seconds until he finally just said "Just get to HQ they'll be glad to see you." He waved them all then looked back at his squad and started to giving out orders. "See ya Jeffry." Said Tom then ordered his squad to move.

Tom's squad lead the way jogging past the other squad and heading towards HQ. She knew where it was because flew and landed her chopper here. It was not close at all. Tom's squad then stopped in front of a door awaiting orders. Tom reached out to the door and opened it slowly, you never knew what be on the other side even know you left for a little while.

He opened it up shocked but she didn't know why because she couldn't see inside from where she was standing. When Marcus took a look he looked outraged, now she knew something was up. She lean over to the side a little to see if she could get a look in to see what the commotion was all about and she sure did.

The room was scattered with bodies lying in pools of blood. She could smell the scent of the blood from there which just totally grossed her out. "Alright men precede with caution." Tom ordered with a saddened look on his face. Everyone did has ordered and watched their step while slowly entering the room of death. They all decided to split up into groups of two since there were 8 of them, Marla and Jason in one, Tom and Marcus in another, and the rest of the troops in their own groups went in to four different doors.

Marla herself was being extra cautious, checking ever corner and ceiling for some kind of trap or ambush. She took a quick glance at a body which was lying against a wall , at first the body looked like the usually dead but then she noticed that the deceased had slashes on she/he's body, then suddenly noticed everybody in the room was slashed up. It almost seemed like they had been all cut up with a knife... oh god she knew what it was. "Jason I think I might know what happened here." Marla quietly whispered to Jason who was right next to her also checking the perimeter. "Alright then tell me because I have no clue."

"I think It was the Apprentice..." She whispered back. Jason's questioning tone turned to frightened and alert. "Oh god... your right that would explain everything but nobody would believe us just look at the way Marcus reacted." Jason replied. He was right there was noway these people would believe them they would probably think they went awol. "There's got to be a way though I mean If we don't we're going to end up lik..." Jason stopped talking as a loud jet flew over head. Everyone was getting ready for the blast but nothing happened thank god.

"You were saying?" Marla asked quietly. Jason was tracing back his words "We're going to end up like these people if we don't get word out bu..." Jason was interrupted again but this time by a scream. Both Marla and Jason acted quickly taking cover behind a desk. Marla peeked over the desk and was stunned by the sight. It was one of their men who had his neck slashed, by the looks of it he must of Instantly died. Then they heard another scream then another. Then they heard gun shots but were quickly silenced. After all that it was completely dead silent expect for the gunshots and explosions far in the distance from outside.

Both Marla and Jason sat there aiming prepared for anything to come, raising their guns over the desk looking through their sights. It was silent as could every be which scared the holy living shit out of her. It as if they were being hunted. She heard a gust of wind flow through the door which made her prepared even more. And that's when It happen suddenly A-2 pops up right into clear sight, but right in between the barrels of their rifles.

Marla tried to point the end of her gun at him but he simply ripped the guns out of their hands at the same time and through them across the room. Marla was shocked but acted quickly taking her pistol out and fired. It was amazing as A-2 swayed off to the side left and right dodging each shot until she attempted to take a shot at his face which was no use. He dodged it jumping back further away from them across the room with both of his feet landing perfectly on solid ground. Jason picked up a near by rifle that a dead soldier must have had and began firing it towards the demon's direction. But he also dodged by shockingly running up on the walls side ways right towards them and made a front flip diving right towards Jason. Jason tried to get a few shots at him but A-2 kicked the gun out of Jason's hands.

A-2 slashed his knife at Jason trying to get a hit, but Jason barely dodged them by a couple inches. It was a couple seconds until Jason caught him off guard and kicked A-2's shin throwing him off balance which gave Jason enough time to take out his knife and block several more of A-2's attacks. She had to do something to help so she pick up a nearby steel bar gripping it with both hands as if it were a baseball bat. She lunged at A-2 while he was busy fighting Jason and whacked on the back of his head. It didn't seem to work but it made him pissed off. He disappeared then reappeared in front of Marla with an angry look on his face.

She tried to make another swing at him but he caught the end of the bar coming down at him with one hand. he gripped her by her throat choking her a lift her with his single hand up in mid air. "Look at me human..." He said calmly. She looked down at him looking right into his eyes. They were dark all around with only his dark red pupils to see. It was a stare which seemed to last for a while but then he finally said. "Stay out of our fight..." He then without no problem threw her across the room colliding with the wall with a loud thump. "You bloody bastard!" Jason lunged at him trying to slash him but was stopped by a huge explosion that shook the whole building.

"I had enough of you dirty animals I'll see you again if we ever once again cross paths..." A-2 once again disappeared out of thin air as the explosions from outside stopped. It was silent for a while until she notice Jason was already at her side asking if she was OK or if she needed to be patched up. "Yeah I'm alright just a little beat up that's all." She replied while getting back onto her feet. "That fucking bastard needs to be stopped..." Jason mumbled.

"Yeah I know but I wonder why he keeps on leaving in the middle of a fight." They both stood there in the silence recovering their energy from battle. "I don't know darling but the next time I see him it will be the last fight he'll have..." Jason was angry and so was she. This A-2 had to be stopped it was killing everything in its path and so far their the only ones who seemed to be surviving. Suddenly two friendlies ran into the room. It was Tom and Marcus with the biggest worried look on their faces. "You were right I can't believe it!" Marcus shouted. Good finally it was about time he saw it for himself. "There were two of them some dude named A-2 and another named A-5." Tom sighed as he sat down in an office chair. "TWO OF THEM!" Marla was shocked. Marcus looked as if he were going to drop any minute. "Yeah mate I saw two of them, the one you told me about and another bastard he was the one who stayed and fought us I'm guessing the other went for you two right." Tom was taking off his helmet and placed it on the desk in front of him. "Indeed but I think he went into another room and killed some of our men before he hit us." Jason replied putting his combat knife away. "Yeah we checked for survivors but I'm afraid... damn it was a bloody mess they made out of my squad those were all guys that came out fresh from training too." Tom was clenching his fists. "But what ever our next objective is and if I run into that A-5 bastard or who ever that bitch was I'm going to kill him!"

Tom broke down with tears of sorrow running down his cheeks still clenching his fists. "He killed my whole squad... all of them mercilessly and cold blooded..." Marla was about to help but Tom then yelled. "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He got up and flipped the desk in front of him. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. Tom stood there for a moment in silence then finally picked up his helmet which was lying on the floor and put it back on. "Lets go show these French bastards what we're made out of..." He reload his gun then waved them to follow.

* * *

It had been an 1 hour since the incident but now they were heading back to warn the others who were in the parking garage. They were all silent just walking through the quiet parking garage. Jason was walking behind everyone alone but he didn't care. He was to busy thinking about A-2 and how he could possibly run up the walls and dodge bullets... it was unbelievable but it was true and he knew... well they all knew that they had to warn everyone about these monsters. And when he gets back to base... if it still exists he will inform them even if they thought he was awol after wards

Jason was to busy thinking about that he ran into the back of Marcus who had stopped. "Why did you stop?" Jason asked then noticed that the whole group had stopped. "Oh no..." Marcus was looking up ahead. Jason was wondering what the hell he was looking at but when he looked around Marcus he knew why. All the soldiers who were hiding behind the cars were know lying dead in puddles of blood some were smashed into cars and walls. They all stood their in disbelief. "Looks like they beat us here." Marla was checking for survivors but without no luck.

Tom crouched down next to a body which used to be the squad leader Jeffry and took his dog tags. "Rest in peace Jeffry." Tom got up and started taking everyone's dog tags. Tom wasn't saying anything but he could tell Tom knew these people well. Then when he was done he looked even more depressed. "Well... Lets move out." Tom ordered. "Wait we have to think of where we're going." Marcus stopped. "Well... then wher..." A rumble of explosions shook the parking garage. "Shat get down!" Marcus dove to the ground. Jason did as he was told he got to the ground hoping that a bomb wouldn't land on him. The explosions were getting closer. "Oh screw it lets get the hell out of here!" Tom ordered. Everyone got up and started running. Jason was running for his life away from the explosions. The floor started collapsing from behind them as they ran. "Damn the bombs must have hit a few supports run faster!"

The floor going down fast so they had to move to a safe spot before it caught up with them. Jason was running out of breath but he kept running. His lungs felt like they were burning from the lack of breath but he just kept running. They ran and ran until a collapsing floor stopped in their tracks. Everyone went down with it. "OH NO!" Jason yelled for his life falling to the ground below. He hit the ground hard knocking and blacked out.

* * *

He woke back up with a painful pain in the back of his head. He noticed that there were no more explosions and that they weren't in the car garage anymore. He also noticed he was being carried by Marcus. "Whats going on man is everyone alright?" Jason asked. "Everyone's OK but we're kind of in a tough situation lad." He replied. "What going on?" Jason was scared now what was going on. "Well I guess you can say we're captured now." Jason was shocked he looked around and noticed there were other soldiers walking too but unarmed. "Here let me down." Jason got down onto his feet and started walking with him. "Oh... honey I was so worried about you." Marla ran up to them and hugged. "Oh darling whats going on?" He asked her nervously. Marla didn't looked like she didn't want to reply but she responded.

"Their taking us somewhere I'm not sure..." Jason looked around as they were walking and spotted armed French troops on each side of crowd escorting them but to where. He stood on his toes looking over the crowds of soldiers and saw they were heading towards a train carts which every one was boarding into. "Damn they must have taken a lot of land to get those back up and running." Suddenly someone from behind patted him on his shoulder. He looked around to see Tom who had a bandage wrapped around his head. "Damn you finally woke up you've been out for hours." Jason was shocked when he heard that. "How many hours darn didn't know that. He looked up in the sky which was barely bright must be somewhere around 5 o clock. "Um lets see here about two and a half." Tom replied. Jason was scared, where were they going to take them to, were they going to take them to camps or kill them. But if they wanted to kill they probably would of done it right when they caught them.

He didn't even notice they were up by the train carts until a french soldier yelled at him. Bloody hell looks like these French bastards weren't penitent at all. He boarded the train which was cramped full of people making it even harder to get in. There wasn't anywhere to sit either so he stood up with other people. He was able to stay right next to Marla but the others Tom and Marcus were on the other side of the train cart. The cart was dark and dirty, it was also hard to breathe inside since there were so many other people inside.

Marla was silently crying and holding on to him. He hugged her back and tried to comfort her. "Its OK darling we'll find a way out of this." She was still crying. "And we'll both make it out of the here in one piece together just as I promised." He remarked. She hugged him harder while leaning her head on his chest sopping. It was a while until the train cart door closed. It made a loud click sound as they locked them in. He was nervous and scared just as much as Marla he just didn't want to scare her even more but he was keeping his promise always, he meant every word he said and they were going to get out of this no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Taking big steps

Jake ran down stairs to meet Natalie who had grabbed a few bags full of clothes. He helped her by grabbing a few bags from her. "Look Nat just stay cool and don't say anything..." He whispered to her. They were walking toward the door but Nat stopped him as they were right at the door about to leave. "I don't know who Ron is anymore what if that's not even his real name?" she whispered. She was right they didn't know what he told them about himself was true but he tried to look toward the best. "Come on hurry up lets go!" Ron yelled from outside.

They opened the door to see Ron and this guy named Francis standing there waiting for them. "This is Jake and Natalie." Ron introduced them to Francis. Francis glanced at them then said. "Natalie... that's a nice name but hey... welcome to the team." Nat glared at Ron. "Who are you I don't know you anymore and I'm not joining your team?" She looked angry still glaring at Ron waiting for an answer. "Ha shes a feisty little one." He chuckled to himself. "Just shut up Ron and lets go and leave them here if they don't want to go..." Francis made his point clear.

They started to walk off. Jake sat there thinking about the hard decision... He knew joining the resistance would be a huge chance of death but did he want to live in a damn city run by a bunch of evil bastards. "Wait!" Jake's train of thought was now focusing on Natalie. The group of people stopped waiting to see what she wanted. She looked so nervous her clenched fists were shaking. "I'll join you..." She ran up to the group joining them which meant that he was alone now just sitting there on the curb. They were starting to walk again Nat looked back at him trying to motion him over. You know what he thought its not like I have anything else to turn back to.

He quickly jumped up from the curb "Hey wait up!" Jake yelled after them and started running toward them. Nat turned around glad to see he was coming too. "God I'm sorry but..." Jake hushed her then explained. "Look around you the British Army doesn't seem to be helping out right now so lets take action." He told her proudly but deep inside he felt that he had made a bad decision.

* * *

They were walking through the abandoned streets which had burning cars and houses that had been ruined and blown away by the bombs. They finally stopped by a manhole leading to the sewer. All the resistance members looked around for enemies near by then opened the plate leading to the sewer and started climbing down. Nat looked disgusted. "That's disgusting but... alright... lets go." One guy with a fedora turned to Nat "Look little gal your the one who wanted to come with us." He said with an Australian accent. Then a black haired women who looked Chinese turned gripping his shoulder. "Oh hone be nice." They both stared eachother exchanging smiles and looks. "Yeah I know babe but they don't even have..." The women hushed him. "Don't speak about that." She stared into his eyes. Both their eyes seemed to be glowing but then they both started to make out. OK so now we know their a couple now great... "Oh we're almost their stop making out with her Buck." Ron was standing over the hole leading to the sewer as if he were welcoming them in. "Oh hush little baby don't say a word." The guy which they knew as Buck and the women made their way down the ladder. Ron looked back to them which were the only ones left standing there. "Well you two wanted to join so hop right in and take a little break before briefing." Ron grinned. Jake stepped forward and climbed down, Nat came after him. "Watch yourself baby face." She joked but that seemed to wipe away Ron's grin. Looks like he can't even take a joke anymore.

When Jake got down he was surprised because instead of a disgusting sewer they climbed down into a room which was furnished and had several doors on each side leading to other rooms. "So how you like da place pal." Buck walked up and patted Jake on the shoulder but he jerked away from his hand. He didn't trust him at all, not one bit.

"So what about briefing?" Nat asked. Ron closed the plate leading to the surface and locked it. Then he slide down the ladder. "Yeah your first mission... its not going to be today though." He replied while opening a door to a room waving them in. "Well here you go enjoy." He laughed, he didn't even sound like him old self anymore . "Hope you two don't mind sharing." Uh... he wanted to rip that smirk right off his damn face... he couldn't trust that bastard anymore after all these lies, he didn't even know if he should even call him Ron anymore. "So you faced jail time in your life am I right?" Nat was probably thinking about the samething he was. Ron grinned but one none of them had ever seen from him before. "Ya when I was sixteen and Francis my bud over there was 41 we both escaped jail and well I guess you'll be asking how we got in jail, lets see here oh yeah it was for trying to steal French military toys like guns and stuff that only the big boys get to play with and I guess we just weren't big enough." He laughed at his little comment but Jake didn't really think it was funny neither did Nat. They just ignored him and walked into their room closing the door behind them.

From the looks of this place it almost looked like an old bunker. The room was well furnished though with two beds on each side with carpeted floor and another door that lead to a bathroom. "Alright well I guess we're enemies of the French Army now." Nat fell right on to her bed with her eyes half open she looked tired. Jake himself laid on the bed which wasn't that bad it sure was better than sleeping in a sleeping bag. "Be careful of what you say the other people down here might be listening to us through the door." Nat whispered.

"Yeah I know they could be." He replied. They sat there for a moment then suddenly they heard a gust of wind come from under the door crack. Then Francis appeared out of nowhere in thin air. "Hey there guys." He laughed then disappeared out of thin air. Jake couldn't believe his eyes did he just see... Suddenly buck appeared but right in front of him. Jake was startled what the hells going on. Buck laughed and that's when he looked at his eyes and noticed they were different. They were all black but his pupils were glowing yellow. Then as soon as he knew it he was gone out of sight too. He just had it! he got up from bed and walked out of the bedroom. "What the hell's going on?" he asked. That's when he noticed that everyone's eyes were glowing yellow. Ron stepped out of the shadow's his were too. "You see we're a special type of resistance group looking for revenge." He said with an evil grimace on his face. Jake had no idea what was going on he was too scared and confused to do anything but stand still. "It's a long story Jake and Natalie..." Jake just noticed Nat had walked out too who had been standing next to him. "You see we all have a special power that makes us... super human." Ron explained. Jake didn't understand.. how.. "What do you mean Ron how the hell did you..." Ron hushed him. "Jake I'll do the talking here you just sit back a listen, Me and Francis made up that jail story..." Ron paused and took a sip of water which he had in his right hand. "We were put in jail but we never did anything... they used us as lab rats." He paused again and took another sip of water. That was when Jake asked question he wasn't supposed to. "So wait! you were experiments used by the French."

And before he knew it Ron appeared in front of Jake with a knife up against Jake's throat. He heard Natalie gasp "That's a touchy subject my friend... but I guess you could say it like that." Ron glared at him with his glowing eyes. His glowing eyes staring at him looked like they could burn a hole through him. It had been a few seconds then he lowered the knife away from his neck then went on. "Yes I guess you could put it that way we were to be put in a top secret superhuman squad called the Apprentice Ship, as you can see they taught us super humans... to quickly kill its prey fast quick and easy..." he paused again. This all seemed overwhelming some of it he understood but... but some of was just over his head.

"They tried all kinds of experiments just to get it right all the damn DNA shit..." Francis stooped Ron. "Here I'll explain when they were trying to make a perfect super human to be put in the squad they wanted a perfect one by altering our DNA they even tried different Nationality's." Francis waved to every one showing that everyone had different Nationalities. "But that didn't work and our eyes showed it when they turned yellow which meant if their was a flaw in the process in altering the DNA, I don't quite understand it but we're either pretty much in third in being the strongest because the 2nd are those people who have Red glowing eyes... but they are completely controlled by their super human powers you'll see one of them one of these day's I'll guarantee it... we're the Apprentice Ship's number one enemy... well because we know a lot about them." He laughed. Jake was kind of understanding it but barley he just couldn't believe anyone one in the whole world could have been capable of doing this. "So whats the 1st." Nat asked.

But that question seemed to frighten everyone. Francis looked nervous but he finally got the answer out. "The 1st has never been accomplished by scientists the power is too strong for anyone but the chosen one or that's what they say." Francis put his arm in the air and so did everyone else. They all then move there hand in front of the glowing eyes then moved it away turning their eyes back to normal. Then Francis went on. "Their have been many of us when we started out but they have been either captured or killed, even a super human like us could be out witted or tricked." He paused and sighed. "They were good friends but they got to cocky and well... rest in peace." Everyone in the room was silence respecting the dead. Jake wanted to know more about these super humans. "They say the chosen one who has the right DNA reaction to the process which is when the superhuman syringe and inject it into you that his eyes will turn into a different color than red or yellow..." It was silent again until Nat finally broke up the silence. "Don't expect me to become one of your kind." Francis stood there laughing.

"As you wish but... if you ever want to..." He went over to a freezer with a combination and opened it up taking a glass case with a needle in it. "Then you know what to do its your choice just letting you know its their, but don't worry we'll tell you how to control it like we do so it don't... overcome you and turn into an Apprentice..."

"No thanks I'm good." Jake didn't want to get involved in this shit there had to be way more to it than these people thought he didn't want to take the chance. But now he thought back to all the times when Ron said he went to work late or visit other friends at that time he had to be lying them. Probably all the time. And now it disturbed him more of all the conspiracies of super humans in magazines , it even matched up to all the crazy and impossible assassinations he read about in the newspapers.

But he took a closer look at the needle, it was a special needle that was labeled S.H.A "What does that stand for." Jake pointed at it showing Francis. "Oh that means Super Hominal Abilities." He then put it back into the freezer locking it back up. "OK So our mission in 5 days is to go to the POW camp which is right out side of Mansfield and free the prisoners, it will be a challenge but it would be great to have trained men and women who know how to fight on our side to win back in action and drive the French out of England." They all heard a shot gun getting cocked which made them all look. It was Buck who was just messing around with his gun. "Of course we'll have to give you training." He smiled and cocked it again. "Of course they will, but are you two afraid to kill." Jake immediately replied with no hesitation. "I am not afraid to kill those French bastards they have been here and treated us like shit." Nat also achknowleded. He looked back to the times when they killed those poor people and all so the time one threatened to kill a girl merely 8 years old and also so his long lost father who he had never known.

It was the hatred inside him that wanted to kill them, they ruined his future of getting a good job so he had to live in a run down home and work under a low paying job barely paying rent on time. And that's when he thought of his mom. They put her under stress all the time he would remember when he used to still live with her that she would cry alone at night, he and his brother Jason could hear her.

And also his long trusted and well respected brother. He would always look up to him as a hero because when they were little kids and bullies picked on him he would help fight them off. But when he finally turned 18 he joined the marines. He never knew what the real reason he joined the marines but he once said "You know... they need all the help they can get." It had to be lonely but he heard that his brother had met a nice girl named Marla who he had never seen a picture of or anything it was hard enough to get just a letter.

"Great then we shall rest then get ready to train their not much to it but don't expect nice hot meals around here we serve them cold sorry." Francis remarked. But both Nat and Jake laughed "Oh I don't care we're used to it." It was pretty funny the way they said it but it was really true he couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal. "OK good and later after training we will discuss the plans for the mission now I'm tired as hell so lets just get some damn sleep." They all laughed and went to their rooms.

Nat and Jake walked into their room then quickly closed the door behind them. "Oh my god I never knew they really existed I mean I heard about them but we are right here right with them looking right at them." Nat and Jake had a lot to talk about. "Oh man only 5 days to train for a mission how many more men we going to have with us I'll ask them that tomorrow." they talked and talked until both of them yawned. "Alright lets go to bed we got a long day ahead of us and we need some sleep." Nat was way ahead of him already pulling the covers up. "good night." Nat closed her eyes. "good night." he told her back. He could already hear her breathing heavily as she slept.

He tried to get to sleep but something in his mind was just bugging him. Why did the world turn upside down like this in the first place. It was if people don't want peace but why he never understood war. He was now going to be a part in it now. He felt something poking his leg in his pocket. He reached down into it revealing the picture of the three of them in high school. They all looked happy in that picture no worries and stress. But he would try his hardest to get that back even if he were to be killed in the process. He placed the picture on the floor next to his bed. Well better try to get back to sleep. It took a while but eventually he finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rise and Shine

Jake woke up still no dreams. It wasn't a big deal but he just wished he would. He looked over at Nat but she must have woken up and ran off somewhere because she wasn't in bed or anywhere in the room. So he got out of bed and cleaned himself up and walked into the briefing room where they were all hanging out. "Hey mate hows it to ya?" Buck asked. He was sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. "Hey have a drink buddy." Ron had a glass of orange juice. Man its been so long since he had orange juice but could he trust Ron who knows whats in it.

He stood there looking looking at the glass then at Ron. "Oh come on you don't even trust me to the point where I can't even give a glass of orange juice if I wanted to kill you I would of done it a long time ago besides we're on the same side." Ron held the glass out. Jake took his offer, drinking it down fast . He was thirsty. Then Francis threw him a cinnamon bun. He chowed that down pretty fast too. "Dang take your time you look like you haven't eaten for days oh wait.." He laughed. "Sorry about that I forgot have another." Francis threw over another also chowing it down quickly then sat down next to Nat who was the only one he really trusted around here.

"When should we begin training sir." Buck asked Francis while spinning his pistol. "If its OK with them then how about now we're only teaching them the basics today." Buck looked over at them about to ask but they both agreed. "Alright then mates lets go train." He jumped on to the ladder and began climbing up they followed him.

The area around them was clear and abandoned no French in sight but they wouldn't take chances, they dashed toward a house quickly running inside. "OK so you two know how to shoot guns right?" He held out his pistol to anyone who wanted to give it a try. Of course he did he even knew the name of it which was a Desert Eagle which was rare to get these days. He used to be a gun nut so he knew his weapons.

He was about to grab it but Nat took it first. "I know how to." She reloaded the gun and everything. "Good now shoot those bottles when I tell you to." Buck pointed toward a bunch of bottles lined up on a counter which were going to be used as targets. "But wouldn't that alarm the enemy?" Nat asked. But Buck simply grinned. "The bombers will be coming soon so they will cover it up." He felt OK for a second there but then asked. "How you know that?" But Buck only laughed. "We communicate with them how do you think they would know the coordinates for secret bases but whop cares they'll be here in fifteen minutes.

They stood there waiting for a while then finally they heard the Jets over head. "Alright shoot now." Nat shot a few down but missed a few. "That was OK but what if those were enemies and they were shooting at you?" Buck sounded irritated. Nat looked embarrassed and handed the gun to me. I reloaded the gun and raised it to the remaining bottles. He was too shaky and missed few, he only hit a few. Buck laughed "Alright we're going to need a lot more training."

It had been an hour of training but they were getting a little better but there was no way he was going to be able to infiltrate that prison. He was shooting off a couple targets but missed on. "Oh bloody hell almost had it..." Jake reloaded it and handed it back to Nat. "You'll get it eventually Jake." And that comment gave him enough confidence to try again. "Let me try again." He raised the gun to another group of targets and steadily aimed. Firing off the shot taking down all of them. "There you go mate now let the young lady try." She took the pistol reloaded it and fired a few shots but still missed a few. She didn't look amused and tried again still missing a few but less than before. "Just can't get it." She wanted to try again but gave it back to Jake.

It had been 2 days and now only 3 to go. They were getting better but they were still in need of a lot of training. They seemed to be good at shooting the pistol and throwing grenades [which they did not to long ago] and now they were shooting scoped rifles which would be hard as hell to master but all they wanted to do was get a feel of it. They were shooting targets far in the distance [which were again bottles where the hell is buck getting them oh well].

They were sitting up in a house inside shooting targets from a window while the jets were dropping bombs which was going on for a while and it was funny to because you could almost know when they were coming because of the timing. The gun went off as Nat pulled the trigger also in the process hitting another target. Damn she was good that's four in a row but she passed it on to Jake reloading it. Buck was right next to them with binoculars in front of another window grinning. "Well would you look at that looks like your not bad at all lady I'm impressed." Buck got up from his sitting spot stretching out he looked tired. "I'm going to take a leak go ahead and start shooting lad." He walked out of the room heading towards the bathroom as Jake got ready and took aim.

He looked through his scope aiming at a target but still not ready to shoot. The wind was blowing so he moved his rifle slightly to the left so the wind would curve the bullet toward the target. Slowly resting his finger on the trigger getting ready to pull it then finally he pulled back taking the shot. But it was way off he just couldn't hit the damn thing. It was because of he shook to damn much and didn't keep it steady. He pulled back the bolt putting the next bullet in the chamber then once again got ready. He looked through the scoping aiming at the target and studying the surroundings and wind speed. Everything seemed to be fine but he was starting to shake again. Damn this cold weather it kept on making him mess up but he would just have to ignore it. Suddenly a warm hand touched his. "Now you got to get a better grip at the end of your rifle or your going to keep on shaking." Nat guided him moving his hand and arm to get a better grip on the gun and she finally said. "Alright now aim and take your shot." His shaking problem had stopped, he took aim and fired and watched as the bullet exploded the glass bottle sending glass shards every where. He smiled as he watched the glass shards fall to the ground. "Thanks Natalie you sure know what your doing."

He took his eye out of the sights and was about to pull back the bolt to put another bullet in the chamber but Nat was still holding his hand. She noticed too and pulled away. "I'm sorry it's just that...." She looked sad as if something was troubling her. They sat there for a moment until he reached out and held her hand. "It's OK whats wrong Natalie?" They both sat there for a while when suddenly she got close up and kissed him on his lips slowly. He didn't know what to do he was confused, he felt weird in this situation but he started feeling warm inside and started getting comfortable. He sat the rifle down as he closed his eyes and enjoying it then started kissing her back on her soft sweet lips. The confusion was now starting to slip away as they were falling into each other. But Nat pulled away blushing. "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that... it's just that...." Jake placed his hand on her shoulder smiling looking into her bright brown eyes. "It's alright I quite enjoyed that really." Nat blushed even more and started giggling.

"OK Jake just shoot up those targets will ya your taking all day." She joked picking up his rifle and placing it into his hands. He laughed as he took aim. "I think I can do that." Buck came back walking and sat on the ground looking through his binoculars "Yeah do what the lady says." Buck laughed. Jake was confident as he gripped the rifle just as Natalie told him to. Then he looked through the scope lining up the cross hairs onto the next target. As he was doing this he was shaking a bit but that all seemed to go away when he remembered back to Nat's warm sweet kiss. He stopped shaking and focused on the target taking a shot which once again sent flying glass shards every where. "Well would you look at that looks like he sure did hit that target good job." He laughed and took a sip of beer he took out of a pack sitting next to him. He laughed even more "Shoot it again mate I'm sure you can do it again." Buck looked as if he drank a bit to much but he did as told and took another shot.

The bottles didn't seem to stand a chance anymore as Natalie and Jake shot every single one turning them into nothing more than broken glass. As Jake was about to pull the bolt back on the rifle again Buck stopped him. "Alright that's enough lads lets head back toward HQ its getting dark." Jake must have been so focused on the targets he didn't even notice it was getting dark .They did as they were told and packed up heading back toward the secret underground bunker also with Buck hiccuping all the way back.

As they climbed down the ladder they all noticed everyone was gone with only a letter left on the freezer. Buck strolled over to the freezer and took a look at the letter. "Looks like they went to look for a stove since every things abandoned and free." Buck laughed for a while about ridiculous stuff which now everyone knew buck was drunk. They all grabbed a bite to eat since they haven't eaten for hours. He ate his meal as if it were the last one on earth and enjoyed it too. He ate sausage and bacon with a glass of orange juice, he just didn't feel like milk. When he was done he when to the sink and cleaned his dish then headed off toward his room. He could hear the shower running which was Nat cleaning herself off. He fell onto his bed tired and sleepy and every time he closed his eyes he saw the cross hairs of his scope flash as if he stared a light to long. He laid there with all to think about was what it was like to kill a man but he wasn't excited. Who would want to kill a man and who could possibly enjoy that. But he remembered from a day ago when he asked Francis that. The only thing that Francis said was. "I never liked killing men and I never enjoyed it either but here's the way I look at it, these men are your enemy and that's all you should be thinking about as you squeeze that trigger while you aim at them, trust me I remember the first time I've killed someone and it wasn't pleasant or fun or... whatever you wanna say and you will know what that feels like when you experience it because we've all gone through that bad feeling as you end a life, I even remembered the times each of my men and women before you in the resistance get their first kill even your buddy Ron and they would all probably say the same thing."

He left his train of thought as Natalie walked out of bathroom into the room with only a white towel covering her body. He looked away covering his eyes embarrassed. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here already." He heard her say. He could feel his cheeks burn as he blushed, he could tell that Nat could see because he heard her giggling. "What you never seen a women naked before come on I knew you had a lot of girlfriends in the past." She was right about that but it just felt weird that Natalie was the women standing in front of him naked now. It was a while until she she finally put something on "Oh you can stop now I put on some clothes." He removed his hand from his eyes. But Nat was out of site he didn't know where she was until she screamed hiding behind him scaring him.

He was startled falling over on the bed , He could already hear Nat bursting out laughing from her prank. He wasn't at first but then started laughing along with her too realizing how funny it was. "You should have seen the look on your face when I scared you." she was still laughing from her joke. "Hey fellas don't disturb me while I sleep I don't feel so good..." Buck said from behind the door. That made both of them laugh even more. "Oh screw... you mates I'm... off to ma bed..." As they heard his footsteps outside grow fainter they laughed even more. He hadn't laughed this much since well... when he got kicked out of his apartment.

The laughing calmed down for a bit a they regained their breathe as they laid on his bed just talking. "So how much you like me anyway Jake ?" she asked with a smile across her face. "Well you got to tell me how much you like me first." she gave him a thoughtful look as she played with his hair. "I always liked you but I think you were attractive ever since you grew your sexy hair." Well looks like she never found Ron attractive with his bald head ha!!! "Your turn." She giggled.

He kept on thinking, he always sucked at playing this game. "Well I like you a lot.. and..." Nat started giggling even more. "Oh come on I've caught glances of you staring at me while I'm not looking." He nervously laughed then replied. "Alright I've always thought you were attractive when we were in high school." He could tell she was about to laugh. "Oh come on stop being such a gentlemen and tell me what you really think about me." She wanted to know more about his thoughts toward her. "You were and still are a sexy girl but I never took the chance to ask you out." That answer seemed to please her. "Oh just go ahead and kiss me." He rolled over to her on the bed until their noses were touching each others. "As you wish." Their lips met again but this time even more comfortable and better than before. They kissed for a while until they heard the plate open up and heard people climb down the ladder. "We're home!!!" Ron shouted from behind the door. Then he heard someone hush him. "Be quiet Bucks a sleep again." It was his girlfriend Kim. "Hey you two in there?" They heard Francis ask from behind the door. "No." Nat joked while laughing. He could hear Francis laughing quietly. "Yeah alright take care." Then they could hear as he walked away. They began laugh even more just enjoying the moment as long as they could.

Until Nat waved at her hand fanning him with a silly face while cover her nose with her hand laughing. "Go take a shower Jake." He got up from bed heading towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him before a pillow that Nat threw almost hit him. Dang did he really stink that bad, he then smelt him self with disgust. Oh yeah OK so she was right Natalie never seemed to smell bad at all but of course she was a girl who would always put perfume on and other stuff that made her elegant. He reached behind the shower curtains starting up the shower. I wonder how we get water down here anyway guess that's a question I'll have to ask. After cleaning himself up he put on a pair of shorts and went back noticing Natalie had fallen asleep. Looks like she's got the right idea. He quietly went over to her bed and carefully pulled the covers up. Then he flipped the switch turning lights off and fell onto his bed as well. Before he knew it he also fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hide and go seek

Bang!!! Bang!!! He woke up startled but followed training procedures rolled off his bed onto the ground covering the back of his head with with hands. He looked over towards Nat's bed also seeing Nat on the ground taking cover. What the hell was going on. "Ne laisse pas leur echapper!!!" He heard a man yell in french Bang!!! Bang!!! Bang!!! once again they heard the loud bang which now knew that it must have been french troops and they must have found their position. They suddenly heard Francis from behind the door giving orders "Damn it their using gas grenades get your gas ma..." Then they heard him start coughing and that was the last he heard of him.

Before he even reached for his gas mask he realized it was getting more and more difficult to breathe each second. He rushed knocking stuff over in the process trying to find his gas mask but it was to late. Before he knew it he was crawling on his knees still searching for the gas mask. The door busted open with a loud crack as if lightening had struck it. The troops all suited up rushed in so fast that before he could react one soldier landed a kick right in his face knocking him out.

He woke up with something scratching a his wrists, glancing down to see that he was handcuffed also his whole body in severe pain. His vision was burly but he knew they must have been in the back of truck since he could hear an engine of a truck. He studied his surroundings noticing that their were other. He recognized two of them knowing that one who was sitting across from him was Francis and the other was Buck who was sitting right next to him. On each side of them there were guards with fully automatic guns couldn't recognize them but he knew the were. He also had guards sitting next to him on each side of him.

He was about to speak but a guard near him nudge him him in the shoulder and ordered him not to or they would take further action. Their was no way in hell he wanted to go through that so he stayed quiet. He just sat there not being able to do anything. All he did was listen to the trucks humming motor. After a while he suddenly felt something nudge at his foot. He glanced down without turning his head not wanting to look suspicious and noticed it was Francis poking at him with foot trying to get his attention. He then carefully glanced back up Francis. He could see his arms moving slowly working behind his back and that's when he noticed Francis was picking the lock. He heard the click of the hand cuff and before the guards could react Francis waved his hand in front of his eyes which activated his powers from with

in. Francis held onto the guard next to him taking the unlucky soldiers knife out and slashing his throat. The other guards raised their guns ready to fire but Francis finished then in a blink of an eye. Francis then searched for a key to our cuffs but gave up just ripped the chains of our cuffs with his bare hands using his now upgraded strength. Buck also activated his powers also picking a gun from the corpse lying in front of him. Jake also picked a gun up. The guards driving the trucks must not have noticed a thing because they were still driving the truck heading towards their destination. Every thing was moving fast he got knocked out, ended up here in the back of this truck, already killed off the guards what next...

Francis kicked opened the back doors which defiantly alerted the driver. A slot slide open from the drivers cabin with only a guns barrel pointing right a Buck. Jake tried to warn him but it was too late. The gun opened up on Buck spraying bullets into his whole torso area into bloody shreds. He Buck had been shot up and could barely stand. He fell to his knees and pulled out a grenade he must have picked up while the guard must have been reloading. Then finally he managed to get a few words out. "If you ever.. see my ba...be Kim tell her I love her..." He pulled the pin off the grenade and held it over his head.

Francis saluted Buck then grabbed Jake by his shirt and pulled him out the back of the truck with him. The landed on the ground hard but just in time as the truck blew up swallowed by the big bright flames. They stood there for a moment, just looking a the flames as they burned the rest of the remains of the truck. "He was a good soldier..." Francis said. Then a fedora floated down that must must have been Bucks landed right by Jake's foot. He picked it up carefully and dusted it off. "We should give this to his girlfriend." Jake held the hat out to Francis. Francis took the hat and put it in a backpack he had found near the explosion. "I've looked around no sight of the others... they must be in a truck headed right toward that pow camp. Oh no his friends both of them gone... Ron... and.. Natalie. He fell to his knees not knowing what to do just clueless. Everything he had worked for up to this point was ruined the mission everything.

Francis keeled down and patted him on his back. "Look pal I know what your thinking we'll get them back." To Jake that almost seemed like a joke how the hell would a whole camp full of POWS with 2 men. He jumped up gripping Francis by his collar. "And how in bloody hell's name to you think we'll do that." He screamed in Francis face but he didn't do nothing he just stood their in silence while Jake held him by his collar. Then finally he spoke up "I have an idea but its a big risk." Jake stood there shocked and pissed did he just hear what he thought he just heard. "OK smart ass whats the solution to your bi..." Jake then realized what it would take but he didn't want to do it, it would affect his life forever or could kill him. He looked at Francis eyes then turned away in shame and fear. "Do you really think I would... would...be."

"Its worth a try Jake I mean it's the only hope we have." Francis pulled Jake's arms of him and adjusted his collar then stood there staring at Jake for an answer. This was the biggest decision Jake ever had to make. It was dead silent with only the fires crackling and sizzle to hear. His friends... they were the only thing he ever had in his life, helped him out in situations. Even Ron was still his friend even though he lied to them about his past and life he was still his friend he didn't care about his past. Then he thought about Natalie, her white short hair, bright brown eyes, and her great personality. He already missed her and Ron. He stood there motionless deep in his thoughts just thinking and thinking.

Then he finally grew enough strength to look Francis right in his glowing eyes and told him. "I'm ready for it and what ever happens. I'm not letting my friends and the other POW s die in that camp." Francis grinned patting him on the shoulder. "You have made a hard decision probably the biggest you have ever made in your life and I'm proud of you for that because today you will experience our powers maybe even more..." Jake wasn't in the mood for complements or thanks. "Let's get it over with." Francis laughed "Alright get on my back I'll speed the trip back home fast." Jake did as he was told holding on to Francis getting ready. Then off they went while Francis ran super fast speed. Everything around him seemed burly and went by fast as if they were in a jet. But all Francis did was run he didn't seem to have any problem at all. Then finally they arrived at the sewer plate. Jake jumped off his back and headed toward the plate. But he noticed it was wielded up also with locks on it and caution signs around it. He was about to tell Francis but he was way ahead of him, ripping the locks off and pulling the plate up it took a little while even for his super strength but he got it done.

Jake then got on the ladder and slide down to the floor with a thump. When he flipped the light switch he was welcomed to a whole other room, it had him destroyed furniture fallen over stuff scattered all over the place... it was a mess. Jake walked over tho the freezer but it was already opened up and empty. Jake looked at the empty box in shock. Francis laughed from behind and pat him on the back. "Don't worry follow me." Francis made way through the the fallen furniture and garbage heading toward a wall door. Francis pushed a block on the wall which opened up a secret passage "You sure your ready for this?" He asked once again. Jake nodded confident of his choice. The door opened up revealing a gloomy dark room and a operating table with heavy duty straps. It almost looked like something out of Frankenstein.

Francis strolled over to the the table and patted on it welcoming him over. He hesitated at first but did as told and laid onto the table. Francis then started to strap him in putting the buckles onto his wrists. "Why do I have to be restrained like this?" Jake asked nervously. "Because I don't know whether you'll be an apprentice and go out of control." He answered and continued to strap him in from head to toe. It was really uncomfortable with all these straps on but he sadly knew that if... he didn't want to think about that.

"When I inject the liquid into you will go into a deep sleep for a while which is normal and everyone of our comrades even me had gone through it but while you under go this process I want you to keep your mind on the goal which is to keep control of yourself because once you pass that you'll be just like us." Francis held the needle up squirting a little out. "I will ask you once again do you want to go through the procedures and continue on?" Jake answered quickly "Yes." Francis laughed "As you wish..." Before Jake even knew it Francis had already shoved the needle into him injecting it into him. Jake was quickly go through the symptoms feeling drowsy and sleepy but he kept his mind set on the goal. He quickly lost all energy and fell asleep. While he was a sleep he dreamed of waking up to be alive and... seeing Natalie once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Waking up a prisoner

Waking up on a concrete floor was not what she had in mind. Natalie was relived she wasn't dead. She scanned the room for hope to see her comrades and friends but their were none. Who knows what had become of her friends but she sure hoped they weren't dead especially Jake... she already missed him. There was only one person in the whole cell, sleeping in the corner of the room. It was a blonde haired female who was fully dressed in an army uniform. Now that she knew it there were other people in other cells next to her's that were also wearing army uniforms. She looked around the dark gray cell for some kind of window but it was just a small empty room with nothing in it but her and the women sleeping.

The lady tossed and turned in her sleep trying to get comfortable. When she turned over to reveal her chest area Nat tried to find a name tag. She eventually found it and read "Jason Mc Archer" she couldn't believe it at first but it was real. That women was wearing Jake's Brother's uniform but how. The women suddenly woke up yawning and stretching then looked over at Natalie. The women smirked "So you finally woke up you didn't look so well when they brought you into here ." Natalie didn't know what to say that's all she did was stare at the name tag.

The women grinned and walked over to Natalie sitting right next to her. "Well I guess we'll be in here for a while... my names Marla Henderson what's yours." Natalie pointed at the name tag " Where did you get that uniform from?" Marla blushed "Well... I must have accidentally put my boyfriend's uniform on... It's a long story." She knew her now she remembered Jake showing her letters from his brother which also mentioned Marla. Natalie hugged Marla with joy. "Oh it's so nice to meet you I always wondered what you looked like in real life." Marla shoved off Natalie looking frightened and confused. "Uh... do I know you?" Oh that;s right she didn't even know her name yet also didn't even know she was close friends with her boyfriend's brother Jake.

"My name's Natalie and know your boyfriend Jason I even met him before, I'm also close friends with his brother Jake." Marla's eyes widened with joy. "I've heard of you in letters, so nice to meet you hows Jake doing Jason's so worried about him?" She would tell her but she didn't even know that didn't know that she had no clue where he even was but she told her several thing's even when they joined the resistance and got split up. "Oh I sure hope he didn't get hurt, that also explains why your here your brave to join the resistance in a time like this, so nice to meet you Natalie I think I heard of you before."

It was nice having someone in the cell with her she knew even though they never met. Marla was interested in every thing she had to say, she asked a lot about what the french were up to in London and how they treated the people. "So what type of resistance were you in Natalie." Marla asked anxiously. The question bugged her because she herself didn't know how to explain without her thinking she was insane.

"It's very hard to explain." Natalie replied honestly. "Maybe you can try explaining it later the guards are coming they don't let prisoners talk." Marla hushed me looking toward the bars as two guards were passing by, one stopped at the by their bars with a grin. He looked at both of us checking us out. "Why hey there ladies looking good today." He laughed then walked off to somewhere else.

"I hate that bastard." Marla whispered into her ear. "I just got to meet him and I already hate him." Natalie whispered back. Marla crawled up to the bars waiting for something. "What are you doing?" Natalie asked quietly. "Waiting for the signal for the guards to be gone , its when the guy all the way at the other end of the hall in the other cell gives us a thumbs up since he's closet to the door where they leave." They wait a few seconds then finally. "It's all clear but make sure you don't talk very loud because if they catch you you don't get to eat anything for a day." Marla began telling her more of how to survive and what happens around here which really nothing ever happened here but hearing the same jets she had heard for a while.

"Have you seen Jason ever since then?" Natalie asked. "No I haven't seen him anywhere ever since then I can only hope he's alright just sitting in another cell unharmed just like us somewhere." She started getting a little teary eyed. "We kept a promise..." Natalie sat there thinking not saying a word. Wondering if Jake missed her as much as she missed him. "You got quiet all of a sudden." Marla grinned. "Lets not think about sad stuff its already makes you sad enough being a prisoner of war." Marla had a point about that so she tried to look toward more positive things but that was hard to do in a place like this.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

First full day of being a prisoner

Natalie already hated this place, they only got one meal a day. But she wouldn't really call a rotten apple and some sort of meat that didn't look edible a meal. Marla was eating it with a displeased look on her face "Just pretend your eating something else that's what the last person staying here with me told me." Marla ate downed the meat looking as if she would throw up. Oh god what did she mean by that...

"What happened to the last person who was in here?" Natalie asked nervously. Marla didn't look quite happy answering that one "Well you know the guards that pass by here, while she was leaning up against the bar, one of the touched her and she spit on his face which really didn't end to well." Oh god she didn't want to know what happened to her.

She looked at the disgusting apple she now grasped in her right hand. She closed her eyes and took a quick bite of the apple. She tried to imagine it as 's delicious biscuits she mad every time they ate meat loaf but the expired sour taste of the apple was too overwhelming. Natalie ran over to the toilet and threw up. "That's exactly what I did on my first day." Marla was behind her rubbing her back. "I just can't e..." She threw up again just because the thought of the apple. "Wow you don't really got a weak stomach don't ya."

After throwing up Natalie wasn't really hungry at all she was just too disgusted to even look at it. "Natalie asked."Our job is to clean their damn equipment." She started laughing. "Of course they would assign something like that to us." Natalie started laughing to. "HEY YOU TWO SHUT UP OR YOUR NOT GETTING ANY FOOD!" The French Guard Shouted at them ending the laughter.

The guard walked off to check other cells to see if any one... was disobeying the rules. She went over to the sink bend over to where she could get water into her to wash out the bad taste in her mouth. Marla was still slumped up against the wall in her own world. After getting the taste out of her mouth she sat down on the floor as well. She wondered how long she would end up in here. She hoped she would be in here for too long.

She closed her eyes listening to the sounds from working men from outside and jets flying over. She walking two men having some sort conversation of near their window. "Look man I really miss her I just can't seem to find her anywhere." the other guy said. "Jason we'll find her eventually." When she heard the name Jason she rushed up to the window. And there he was with another guy. Natalie ran over to Marla who was still lying against the wall.

"I found Jason hes right outside our window." Marla looked like she was full of joy. She ran up to the window. "Jason!!! Jason!!!" She yelled out but making sure none of the guards near by couldn't hear her. Jason kept looking around not knowing where the voice came from but he finally turned facing the bared up window. He looked toward the guards making sure they weren't looking then sprinted over to the bush next to the window.

"Oh darling I missed you so." They kissed each other through the small gap on in the bars. "Oh honey I missed you too." They kissed once again. "I thought you were gone honey." Marla was shedding tears. Jason reached through the bars to hug her. "No I never will, I promised." Jason then took a glance toward me but he didn't seem to believe it first. "Nat.... is that you?"

She laughed "Yeah its a long story Jason." Jason looked very surprised but she didn't really blame him. "Oh bloody hell so nice to see you, you sure got taller." Natalie grinned "Well I guess its been a few years hasn't it guess you won't be calling me shorty any more will ya." Jason smiled. "So is Jake some where in here with you too he follows you every where." Jason nervously laughed. No but she wished he was near her. "No I have no idea where the he is... I'm sorry I wish I knew I... miss him."

"Oh Nat I'm sure he's alright he's a tough guy trust me I know for a fact." He tried to look happy but she could tell he was worried. A big tall guy suddenly appeared next to Jason grabbing him by the shoulder. "Jason I'm sorry to interrupt but we got to get back to work or the guards will notice soon." Jason looked frustrated but did as told.

"Alright Marcus but let me do something real quick." Jason gave Marla another kiss but this time longer. "I will see you later darling I promise." He hugged her then looked at Natalie they both hugged as well "Like I said to my darling Marla I'll see you later as well now that I know where you two are and Marla take good care of Nat." He waved then sprinted back to the ditch.

Really wished that he didn't have to go he was a good friend to her and always has been. Then suddenly she noticed Marla hugging her. "Thank you so much for finding him." She didn't know what to do or say so she just hugged her back.

"Alright ladies lets get to work." A french guard shouted out. The bar doors opened up making a loud screech. At first she thought it was kind of weird how they just opened the doors for them to walk out but when she walked out with Marla their were guards with guns lining up against the wall and watching the prisoners as the pass by making sure they wouldn't do anything... stupid.

"Alright just follow me I'll tell you where everything is." Marla grabbed hold of her hand and made through the crowd of prisoners in front of them.

They made their way out the exit where more guards were lined up. Marla led her to the left onto a dirt trail ,of course it was still guarded. The passed by their window where the bush was right next to it but Jason was no where to be seen in fact they were the only ones out here besides the guards but Marla answered her question without having to ask. "Their shift is up so they come and take us out to do our job."

They finally stopped at a table with helmets, boots, and other objects belonging to the french. "Get cleaning gals." one of the two french shouted at them. Marla picked up a wet rag and started wiping the helmet in front of her. "What are you waiting for get cleaning." The french guard was talking to her now. Natalie did as told, picking up the wet rag and started a pair of boots.

Natalie could already tell she was going to absolutely hate this place.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Another fateful day goes by

Jason was sitting against the cell wall thinking about his darling Marla while eating his poor excuse for a meal. Wow he felt so damn lucky to find his girlfriend and to see her wonderful brown eyes he had missed dearly he was so worried ever since the french split them up into different cells.

But why the hell was Natalie here in a place like this. He didn't like the way Natalie said It's a long story and the look on her face when she said it as well, usually when she said stuff like that is was never a good. "What are you thinking about now you just found your girlfriend." Marcus was doing pushups over in the cell across from his. "Oh nothing much I'm just trying to get this damn food down." He lied but Marcus could always see right through him. "Bullshit I know your lying now tell me the truth." Marcus laughed.

Jason sighed let out a big breath, he didn't want to but he did anyway. "So I've been wondering how the hell my brother's best friend got into a place like this I mean she's not the type of girl who would end up here." Marcus was now doing pull ups up on bars up on the window. "The other chick in the cell you called Nat?" He asked while doing the pull ups.

"Ya that one, her full name's Natalie." He waited for Marcus to reply but he never did. "Are you alright?" Jason was the one to ask now. Marcus laughed. "What do you think?" Jason laughed as well. "Well I'm guessing your OK then." Marcus made his final pull up. "I guess you could say that." He got off of the bars and sat down to the bars. "Well aren't you going down that food lad."

"Oh shut up you know I hate this food." Marcus laughing while he was also trying to eat the so called food but he had trouble eating it too. It took him a while but he was finally able to finish the plate clean. He sat the plate down with disgust feeling as if he wanted to throw up. "I'm never get used to this disgusting shit I hope our guys get over here soon to bust us out so we can get back into the fight." Marcus has been feisty for the last few days ever since he's been put in here but he could less as long as his friends and girlfriend were safe. He was getting tired of sleeping on the hard concrete floor with only a dirty thin blanket to comfort him. He knew there was no way in hell a young girl like Natalie would last a week in here. He then wondered how much of Sheffield was taken ever since the battle they fought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a women screaming outside. "One day you'll all be kicked out of our great land you bastards!!!" The guards laughed. "We'll see about that you monster." One of the french guards grunted back. He went up to the window to see what was going on. A young Asian lady with short black hair was on her knees in chains which were bolted into the ground... but why. The guards were all having a conversation in french. But these weren't the usual guards he saw every day, they were wearing special type of uniforms, they almost looked like scientists of sort.

But he he noticed while they were all talking the girl was crying her eyes out. The guards ended their conversation and started loading up their guns. Oh god he already knew the reason for her tears. The girl looked up as the were doing so. While she was looking up he noticed that her eyes were glowing kind of like A2's but they were yellow. The french guards started another conversation while staring at her eyes. An near by officer took out a notepad a started writing notes in it.

The guards all stopped talking and waited for orders as he finished writing down the notes. The officer closed the notebook then looked up with a serious look on his face at the others and nodded. They all then loudly cocked their guns and raised their weapons pointing them right at the women. "I'll miss you Buck!!!" the women screamed. "Un… deux… trios… feu!!!" The officer gave order to fire, the guards all opened up with bursts of fire mowing down the single women.

He looked away in disbelief trying to forget what he just saw. Those dirty french bastards. He couldn't get the thought out of those glowing yellow eyes looking up in horror as they loaded their weapons which made him just cry right there in his cell. He could feel the hope of living survival crash into pieces

He couldn't stop crying either he just couldn't. He looked up at Marcus who was just sitting there in his cell also in disbelief but he looked more confused than sad or scared. "Why would they do that." He mumbled. Marcus looked at him with flaming anger in his eyes. "I don't know Jason... I just don't know anymore...." Marcus was starting to get mad, Jason could tell. But the sadness of the whole situation just made him really upset and unfocused so he sat laid there on the hard floor and continued to cry even more. He knew he wasn't the only one either because he could hear other people in the cells mourning as well.

"Everyone stop crying like a much of babies!!!" Marcus ordered. The whole area turned silent. "Bloody hell you lads are soldiers for Christs sake you shouldn't be weeping over this." He was right he usual was right. Marcus was one of those people who pull the group back together after something like this. He was glad to have a comrade and friend like him. Jason got back up, wiping the tears from his face with the sleeve of his jacket. But he remembered it was Marla's.

Looking at the familiar name tag, it comforted him in a place like this. It made him feel like she was sitting right next to him in the cell. Hugging him and kissing him when ever he had troubles. He wondered if she was sitting there in the cell after the execution wearing his jacket and thinking of him as well...

It was quiet the rest of the day after that. No one really moved, no one talked, and no one even look at each other. I think it even creep the guards out a little. It was always strange because he knew other people who could kill with no regret... but he wasn't one of those type of people. He remembered his first kill ever and ever since then he would sometimes cry in his sleep at night just because the thought of it. Marla was the only one who knew about it which wasn't a bad thing but he would rather keep it to himself.

He never liked death and never wanted to hear,think, or see it. He suddenly realized it was dark outside and mostly everyone was asleep he could also tell from the crickets chirping from outside the cell window. The room was also cold since the windows were always open and let the cold breezes of the night into their cell. He could not even imagine what it would be like during the winter.

These were old cells probably built back in who knows when 1700's, 1800's, 1900's. This place wasn't built by the french it was occupied by them. When they found it no one even used it any more.

He was getting tired of the old gray chipped walls and hard floor in fact he hated it some much that he wanted to take a wrecking ball and tear the whole damn place down and so did a lot of other people who hated this place just as much as he did which was every one in here pretty much.

He just closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep but he couldn't without seeing those glowing eyes. He knew that person must had been a super soldier like the others he fought, but on their side? Could be a top secret weapon from the government or something else that's been hidden away for years. He didn't even know if he should classify them as humans. He then thought of leaving how they would leave this place one day. He might have been out of hope at this moment but he still had faith that both him and Marla would walk out of here...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

More graves to be dug

Both Marcus and Jason were doing work out in the fields again. Digging, digging, and even more digging is all they did. Just the same as every one else around them. It was also hard as hell to dig into the hard terrain because the deeper the dug the more clay they got. And no matter how much they hated it they couldn't do anything about it.

One young fellow who looked like he was only 18 was digging and got tired, he even complained to one of the guards which happened to be an officer. The only thing Jason himself could remember was the officer told him he could dig in another place which was easier to dig. So of course the kid took the offer.

Day after day Jason saw him pass by as usual but even more happier since he could dig up the dirt way more easier without busting his back. But what he didn't notice was that he was digging near the area where they buried people.

Well when he realized this he told me one day after returning from digging and joking around. "You know its funny but it's like I'm digging my own grave." and he was right on the jack pot because one day when we heard the poor lad yelling that he was finally done digging his hole we heard gunshots right after that never to be seen again of course.

The guards only told us that they thought they thought they saw something but we all knew that was a lie. The guards always sucked at lying and when they realized it they just decided to stop putting sugar sprinkles all over it and tell the straight out truth.

Marcus hated it even more than he did but who ever said being a prisoner was glamorous. He thought of escaping once but after realizing the whole prison was surrounded by mines ready to detonate and highly train guards armed with top of the market snipers ready to fire at will kind of made the whole escape plan very uninteresting.

Ever since he had been here he never heard of anyone who tried to escape out of here. Even talking about it would make everyone laugh because it was a stupid idea.

So he was digging in the same hole with Marcus as usual. They never really talked to each other while digging, the only time they really ever talked was when one was in the others way or if they needed help.

But Marcus was talking a lot today. "So how did you sleep lad?" He asked. "It was OK if you like sleepy on the damn dirty hard concrete floor." He replied with a grin. Marcus only laughed. They stopped talking for a moment as a guard passed by but as soon as he passed them up they began talking again.

"So when you going to try to talk to Marla and Natalie again because I know you want to." Marcus was just full of questions today. "As soon as most of the guards start to head to the other side of the field then I'll make a dash for it." Jason took a glance around because usually at this time of day they would start heading toward the other side of the field but they were all still here.

"Strange..." He mumbled to himself. "Whats wrong?" Marcus once again going off with his questions. "Even since they executed the poor bastard yesterday they've been acting strangely. He also noticed the guards talked a lot less too. Then he also noticed more guards were coming to their side of the field.

It was probably nothing so he continued to dig as usual so he continued to dig. But his shovel finally hit something. And this was strange because it didn't feel like a rock or root but something else. So he got down on his knees and tried wiping the dirt from the object. When he enough of the object to realize what it was he was horrified.

A decaying head with a bullet hole between its two eyes looking right up at him made him jump back. He accidentally bumped into Marcus. "Whats going on Jason?" He asked. Jason tried to get the words out but he kept stuttering so he pointed at it. Marcus looked at it for a while then finally looked back up at Jason with a stern look on his face.

"We need to get out of here." Was Marcus crazy but how would they. Marcus must have noticed the look on his face when he said that so he said something else "Look I know what their up to now we need to at least hide somewhere." Jason looked around and spotted the bush next to Marla and Nat's cell. He pointed at the bush. Marcus stared at it for a while then nodded.

"Its looks big and sense enough for us to hide in it without the guards noticing." Jason suddenly noticed a bunch of the french Humvee with mounted turrets starting to surround the field. But he still didn't understand what was going on. Marcus was looking around to see if the coast was clear. Waiting a moment for the signal then finally. They dashed for it, in a matter of time they got into the bush in a prone position so it was impossible to notice them with the other bushes around them.

Jason was going to say something but Marcus hushed him. Now everyone form the looks of it started to notice something strange was going on. There was a lot less talking and a lot less movement. The guards started to move out of the field next to the Humvee. Then after a while the whole field was clear not one guard to be seen to be seen. Suddenly he could hear a man screaming out orders in french from far away which he could not understand but he soon found out.

The heavy machine guns placed on top the Humvee aimed at the men who were still digging. The men tried to take cover but it was too late as the french machine guns opened up before they could even react. Jason closed it eyes not wanting too see any of it but he could hear the screams of horror and the crushing sound of machine guns as they tore every one in the field apart.

It had been a while but the whole field finally became dead silent only the faint crying of the women and the cries of disbelief from the men who were working in the other field were heard. Jason wanted to cry but couldn't or he would end up blowing their cover. He opened his his to reveal the horror before him.

All the lives that were before him were erased only to see the remains of his comrades before him. The scene of absolute horror before him was indescribable and too graphic to dealt with. But the french cleared the mess no problem at all with trucks which had plowers attached to the front of them pushing the dirt the used to be living had dug up back into the holes also covering up the dead bodies.

Then after hours of the trucks covering the holes a few french men with tools even out the land a bit to make it look as if nothing happened. Then after a while the the french ordered the prisoners back into the cells since their shift was up.

After everyone was back into the prison it had been surprisingly silent but here and there you were hear faint cries mourning over the dead but those were quickly hushed. This only made Jason think what Marla and Natalie were thinking right now at this moment. They had to think he was dead after seeing this. He checked on Marcus every now and then who was looking out for guards the whole time the whole time.

They waited a little while longer until the women shift was up where they all starting going back into the prison. So that meant the guards walked off as well since their was no one out in the field they had to watch anymore.

Then finally Marcus spoke at once but whispering. "Oh those bastards are going to hell." He was clenching his fist in anger. "You should let Marla and Nat know we're still alive." That was what Jason had been waiting to hear this whole time.

He got up pressed up against the wall looking into the window. There both Natalie and Marla were propped up with their backs against the wall. Jason waited a little longer until the guard made his pass through hall then tried getting their attention. "Hey Marla..." He said in a low voice but loud enough to hear him.

She looked up at the window relived. But before she could jump up with glee he made the signal not to. She nodded while quietly making her to the window. "I'm so glad your alive I thought you were dead." She whispered. "I told you before and I'll tell you again that I made you a promise and plan on keeping it." He whispered back. They both hugged and kissed through the bared up window. "Marcus is still alive too in fact if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here." He heard a little laugh from below. "Aye mate." That only made both Marla and Natalie looked happier.

"If only we could get out of here just some way some how." Marla remarked. "Guys I think I got something to tell you about the resistance." Natalie whispered up close to the window. "Oh great what now..." Only more and more surprises now he could only hope they wee good ones.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tired of the bloody french

After talking to Natalie he now realized what she had gotten herself into. The were in a resistance built up by super humans descendents of french experiments. Which explained a lot more about the Apprentices they saw not long ago. But who knew how and why the french wanted to get hold of something like this.

It also explained who that lady with glowing eyes who got executed. Apparently Natalie knew her since she was in the resistance as well and her name was Kim. Natalie also explained who the Buck the person she screamed out before being executed. He was also a member of the resistance and Kim's boyfriend.

She told him all the other people in the resistance as well like Ron which made him laugh because he never thought baby face would be a spy and a man of the name Francis who was the leader of the resistance and was the strongest out of all of them.

But the last time she saw Jake was when the french gassed them. Where was his brother? Who knows but he sure hoped that he wasn't lying dead somewhere. If he was that would absolutely ruin his day. He promised his dad when he was a kid that he would protect his brother no matter what before he went out to fight the french and protect their countries border in the in the first stages of war.

He also got word from her that before they got caught they were planning to set the POW in this prison free but look how that turned out.

"These bloody jets that keep flying over our heads are annoying as hell." Marcus was complaining. He had been trying to get some shut eye for a while but the jets kept him awake. They had a whole routine, while the other sleeps the other looks out for guards then after the other is done sleeping they switch places.

They didn't know what they were going to do about food yet but hopefully they could find a plan for that fast. Jason looked over at Marcus who had been trying too sleep, ha looks like he finally fell asleep after all. The good thing about them both was that none of them snored. You could only imagine what it would be like if one of them did.

He kept his eyes on the landscape to check for guards but they were out by the edge of the mine fields. He could tell where they were at night because they turned on their flash lights. Extra security he thought.

He hated the fact that they were pretty much surround by a grave yard especially at night. It was just too damn creepy. They also started to stink up too, which made him only hate it more also knowing that they were his fallen comrades.

He looked back out at the guards who were scanning the area for anything unusual but once again nothing he was about to look away but suddenly the light from the flashlight turned off. He looked back at where the light used to be. Then another one further to the left turned off.

He sat up having his eyes barely over the bush to try to get a better look but ducked when a group of armed guards ran past his bush to the area of the turned off lights. Now he knew something was going on but what. He could only see just a tiny bit and they were half way there but suddenly one by one they got pulled in to the darkness.

That was all the motivation it took for Jason to wake up Marcus. "Marcus wake up there's something going on her..." But he was interrupted by loud sirens. The whole area lit up with flood lights which made them both go prone into the ground. The sirens were so loud it felt like they were busting his ear drums.

Armed french guards came out from both ways aiming toward the darkness where the light of the flood lights ended. Some had guard dogs and some where setting up machine guns.

All became silent but the loud siren that made their ears ring as if a grenade had gone off. Finally after a while the siren went off went off but that didn't mean the guards were going to give up there positions even though they were french the weren't that stupid.

The wind started to pick up which was strange. The sound of the breeze made some of the guards jump which just proved that they were poorly trained or didn't get enough sleep. Suddenly out of no where a dark figure with yellow glowing eyes appears right in front of the first group of guards.

The guards looked as if they saw Dracula also attempting to shot him. But he stopped them with a few quick slashes of a knife dropping them right where they stood instantly. The other groups of guards opened fire on his position but he quickly transitioned to another group of guards .

The some of them managed to get a shot but they all missed. He finished them off also letting them drop to the ground. It had to be the resistance!!! Marcus was wide awake now watching what was happening before their eyes.

He had already made his way to another groups of guards slicing one after another with no problem. Another group of guards near by were aimed right him ready to fire. His heart must had skipped a beat at that moment thinking they were going to kill him but some else appeared cutting them down before they could even let out a scream.

This one was different form the other, it was very noticeable. He had bright blue glowing eyes different from what he heard because Natalie told them that they only had red or yellows eyes. But before he could think about any longer a guard near there bush with a sniper rifle was aiming at the blue eyed figure.

He knew that if he didn't do something that he would get a shot. He didn't care if he blew their cover anymore. He picked up a rock the size of his fist and sprinted toward the guard. He tackled him to the ground throwing him off aim and guard then Jason started to brutally beat him on the head with the rock. He didn't like doing it himself but he did what had to be done.

"Why did you do that now we're going to die." He heard Marcus yell from behind. "Shut up this are only chance of getting the hell out of here. Jason picked up the sniper and scavenged a few magazines from the corpse. Marcus took his pistol which was in the holster on the guards side and a grenade.

"Alright we need too free the prisoners." Marcus was going for it alright and so was he. "OK lets move out." They both headed toward the entrance of the prison getting ready to bust in. "Alright throw it in." He told Marcus as he was pulling the pin of the grenade.

Marcus waited a few seconds then cracked the door open as he threw in the grenade. The grenade exploded before they could even hear it hit the floor but as soon as it did they busted through the door ready to fire. But the grenade seemed to have taken care of the threat. Marcus picked up an assault and so did Jason switching his sniper out since it was little too long ranged for this situation.

They approached another door but this one was to the cells so they couldn't use another grenade. So they busted the door down both of them aiming ahead ready to fire. But the coast was clear no enemy to be seen, that didn't mean they would let their guard down.

Their comrades in their cells were full of joy screaming and full of energy for them to open the cell gates. He looked around for the button to open the cell doors but it took a while and when he finally did it was blown to pieces. Damn french bastards but that wouldn't put an end to their tracks. He took the remaining wires preparing to hot wire it but before he could a group of guards busted down a door from the far end of the hall way. Marcus reacted faster, raising his gun up and burst fired two guards down the remaining guards took cover by taking cover behind the door.

Marcus pressed himself up against still aiming ahead. "Jake hurry up and wire that bloody switch." He ordered. Jake did as told but he kept on mixing up the wires. He mingled and tried all types with no result but eventually got it. All the doors opened up with everyone busting out. The whole prison was fill with war cries of joy also follow by the screams of french guards being over thrown.

Eventually he found Marla and Natalie through the crowds of soldiers breaking free. "We need to get the hell out of here before they call more back up now!!!" Marcus yelled. They all agreed to that making their way to the exit. When they got back out to the field it was every man for themselves. People running every where with absolutely no idea where to go it was chaos. Some people were unlucky getting machine gunned, trampled , or running out into the fields detonating mines which ended their life quickly.

"Here follow me guys." A soldier ran up to the waving toward his direction. He didn't notice at first but he finally realized it was Tom. "Well what you waiting for lets move out." They followed him through the Madness trying to stay alive for the next obstacle that would await them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So Nice to see you

They were following Tom but she stayed close to Jason. Not wanting to be separated from him again. Marla kept her head down not wanting to become a target. She almost fell over a few time so she watched her step too. The others did the same as well and so did other people trying to escape the this dirt mess. But some were just blazing away making way through the french. But most of them failed miserably and got gunned down quickly.

They all ran staying together following Tom who apparently knew the way out. "You sure you know the way out lad?" Marcus asked nervously. She almost fell over again but Jason caught her. Tom didn't seem to have hear him at first so Marcus asked louder. "ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW THE WAY OUT OF HERE!!!" He yelled which definitely got Tom's attention. "Yes of course I do, why do you think I told you to follow me." Tom rolled his eyes.

They finally got the sight of the exit which was already opened up to them. Marla was full of joy but Tom stopped in front of them. "We're not going to get far on foot we need to get a vehicle. " He was right which sometimes pissed her off but they had to. "Alright we could probably take one of their Hum..." But he was interrupted by a loud explosion near them. The looked toward it noticing it was a guard with a Rocket Launcher and he was already loading it up . "Ah shit get down." She screamed in terror. They all dove for cover as the guard fired the rocket right at them.

I wonder what its like to die but she hoped it would be quick and painless. But there was no explosion. She looked back up to see what had happened and was thrilled when she realized what happened. One of the members of the resistance had caught the rocket in mid air. He now the rocket in his hand looking at it with blue glowing eyes and grinned He then rocket and threw it at the guard like a baseball. Of course the guard tried to run away but failed as he was devoured by the explosion.

Their saver finally turned around to take look at them revealing his face. This made everyone gasp in disbelief. It was Jake in super human form standing before them with a huge smile across his face. "Hey guys so nice to see you again." everyone didn't know how to reply.

She stood there staring at Jake for the first time. So this is what looked like, he looked different from the photos Jason got in his letters but those were 3 years old. "Come on we have to get out of here fast now." Another resistance member appeared but with yellowing eyes ordered. "Alright Francis I think e very one knows that." Jake spoke back. This so called Francis only gave him a look then looked at them. "You heard me lets get the fuck out of this dump we got a tuck waiting for us." so the made a break for it but this time they were following Francis.

A few guards suddenly ran up in front of them ready to fire but Jake was already ahead of them. He slice and diced them up with no problem at all. Suddenly a whole dust cloud came out of no where blinding their way to freedom. "Oh man no this bloody shit again." Marcus moaned. As the dust cleared there was an Apprentice standing in their way. "Whey hello their but I don't thin..." Before the apprentice could even finish Francis was already trying to slash him with his knife. "Oh shut up A-5 I heard that speech from you guys a million times already so lets get this shit over with."

The two endured a intense battle both trying to slice each others' throats. But while Francis was fighting they had a battle of their own as well. Groups of french guards surround their position trying to gun them down but they wouldn't let them do that. They dove into cover just like they would in any situation like this so it wasn't new.

Marla aimed for the first guard in her sight and fired bringing him crashing to the ground. The officer started shouting orders at each of the guards which made the guards go into cover. "Oh shut up." Natalie had her eye focused through the iron sights of a rifle she had picked up and fired. The shot hit the officer in the head with a loud thud making him fall lifeless to the ground in a bloody mess.

The others in their group were firing away covering their back. "Look at that one go down." Tom had manned a machine gun which seemed to entertain him quite a bit. The sounds of guns going off filled the air. "Oh Jake I'm so glad your alright." Natalie's mood had changed ever since they met back up with Jake. She fired off a few shots taking down a few more guards. "Natalie did you think I would actually leave you in a place like this." Jake replied while he was shooting the desperate guards.

"Its been a while brother." Jason joined in on the conversation. "Yeah alright I'm sorry but we can handle the reunion later guys because we still got to escape the prison." Marcus shot a guard who had tried to shoot Jason. "OK so where the hell is that truck you told us about?" Tom asked nervously. "It should have been here by no..." But Jake what interrupted by the screech of a truck accelerating. "There he is." Jake said as a truck broke through a crowd of french guards taking them by surprise and pulled up right by their group.

"Sorry I'm late guys but those shackles were a pain in the ass to get off." A bald guy shouted from the drivers seat. She had no idea who the man was. "We could have died Ron." Jake sounded frustrated but the look on his face was full of joy. Ron only laughed at his remark. "Lets go already." Marla just wanted to get the hell out of this hell hole. She knew everyone must have felt the same.

"As you wish miss." Ron came to the back of the truck and opened up the doors. "Alright lets get the hell out of here!!!" Tom jumped into the back of the truck as well as the others. But Francis was still fighting the apprentice. Their battle must had carried on this whole time "We can't just leave him here, Natalie give me your rifle." Natalie handed the rifle over to Marla who took it like it was the holy grail.

Holding the rifle in her two hands she cocked the gun and aimed through the irons sights right at their enemy. He was moving around a lot but she knew she would hit him. "This is for hurting my friends you son of a bitch." she mumbled. She pulled back the trigger sending the bullet swirling out of the barrel which eventually met its target sending him down to the ground screaming grabbing the area where his privates used to be. She wanted to keep him alive so he would live with the pain, pay back is a beach...

Francis looked from is enemy to the shooter with total surprise. "Nice shot!!!" Francis shouted . He ran over leaving the apprentice who was still grabbing at his bloody wound to the truck entering it pulling Marla in as well. They shut the doors then off they went as they were approaching the exit guards from behind them tried shooting them but failed. Everyone was desperate to get out of here. Ron pushed the gas down accelerating the truck with the loud roar of its engine at full speed right out the exit.

"What about the other prisoners?" Natalie asked worried. She was glancing out the window of the truck passing by the prisoners on the road. "We told the Us Army and the British armed forces they would be having a few of their of their soldiers return so they'll be picking them up." Francis told her. Just in time to hear the sound of helicopters in the distance.

She was happy as could be, hugging Jason who was sitting right beside her. "I'm so glad we got out of there in one piece." She leaned her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Jason hugged her back. "Me too darling but I think everyone else is too." So nice to feel his arms wrapped around her again. An excited yell of joy form inside the truck made them all jump.

"Oh hell ya I was ready too get away the moment those french bastards made us hand our weapons!!!" She knew Marcus would reply to that one. Everyone else was laughing.

She would have never made it out without losing mind if it weren't for the presence of her new trusted friend Natalie so she wanted to hear from what she had to say "You must be happy to get out of their as well too Natalie right." Marla asked but Natalie seemed busy at that moment. Jake and Natalie were both wrapped into each others' grasp kissing each other. This was a time of rejoice for them two, she knew Natalie had missed him a lot she just had that feeling about her this entire time.

Screams of joy from outside the truck broke the silence which made them all look out the window of the truck wondering what the hell was going on. It was the crowds of POW's walking on the side of the road to the extraction point cheering them on. "Wow I guess we all can say that their happy to be out of that prison too right." Tom was enjoying the moment getting all pumped up.

"Yeah down with the french!!!" He shouted with triumph out the window. The crowd cheered even louder after his war cry. Francis was laughing. "Alright Tom calm down." Everyone started laugh.

Now that they were out of that prison she wanted to go to sleep and the others looked like they did too, it was pitch black outside anyway. Marla closed her weary eyes and slowly leaned back getting relaxed. Now she knew she could sleep comfortably by Jason which was all it took to end her day being happy. "Good night darling..." She felt Jason's arm around her as he laid back too. "Good night to you too baby."

The sound of the truck hummed as they were driving further and further away from the place they all would remember as the worst place they were forced to stay at. She wouldn't let all those poor men and women die in vain and she knew her friends wouldn't too...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It Has Only Just Begun...

Jake woke up from his long nights good sleep in his bed. He got out of the covers trying not to wake up Natalie who had slept with him last night but he realized she was awake the whole time when he turned to face her. "Oh come on Jake... stay in bed just a little while longer..." She had her head propped up on her hand with her two light brown eyes looking up at him. She had a smile across her face, she laid back the bed holding her arms out toward him to come back which mad him chuckle.

"Oh Natalie I would but we got a lot of work too do." but it only made her laugh. "Oh its OK we don't want to rush it and ruin it do we." Jake laughed as well. "No its not that but I guess your right." They both hugged which they've had done a lot these days, it usually made the others giggle or laugh but they didn't care.

The resistance had chosen a new hideout but this time in an area where no one will find them, but he couldn't tell you because their location changed a lot and this time they were taking it straight to the enemy. Marcus, Jason, Marla, and Tom had thought of going back too their base but instead of doing so they stayed and became members of the their resistance, which was they needed desperately. It was of joy too him that he would now be able fight along side his longed missed brother Jason which hadn't seen for years. He had missed him ever since the first minute he Enlisted.

But instead of them protecting him he would protect them with the new abilities he had. It would take a while for him too get used to them, Francis was still training him. Even the chosen one had to be trained. Yes he is now considered the chosen one among his comrades. The french had also been spreading word of him only to be known as "The chosen" since his real name had never been heard of. He could feel the power going through his veins each second, It didn't hurt, didn't feel good, it was now a part of him.

But he knew it was the only way too free the prisoners and accomplish his mission. But the real reason he had become what he is now today is too have freed his friends and had being successful with powers he planned on keeping it to use for good around the world and who knows... maybe even end this long lasting war which had taken so much away from him.

"Come on you two we're heading out for a mission wake up and get your gear." They heard the awaiting Francis order from outside the door. "We're coming, now where the hell did I put my hostler." Natalie was searching around the room. "You always seem to be losing your stuff Natalie, you should just glue it to yourself so you don't lose it." He joked. "Ha ha very funny but I just found it." She held it up for him to see.

"Alright you heard them lets get going." They opened the door. Everyone standing at the exit waiting for them. "It's about time Jake now lets go." His brother lead the way out the door to a row of cars out by the side of of the street. Jake looked around the Urban area they had chosen as their hideout. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Good weather today, hope it don't rain like it did yesterday."

"It's nice being undercover in these civilian clothes ." Marla sure did enjoy being in the resistance. "Don't say that out loud here someone could of heard heard you." Ron lectured her. Ron got to his car and sat in the drivers seat Marla started making faces at him when he wasn't looking. "Marla stop doing that." Jason was laughing while he opened the door to their car for her.

Everyone entered different cars and started them up. "This car ain't too bad but its a little too small for my taste." Natalie was sitting in the car next to him in the passengers seat. She was picky about cars but Jake never really cared as long as it was in working condition. He drove the car following the one in front of theirs which Francis, Ron, and Marcus were in. Jason, Marla, and Tom were behind them following them in their car.

"Wow Jake check that out." Natalie pointed out. Jason took a glance as they were passing by a famous land mark. The huge but beautiful Eiffel Tower towered over the city of Paris for every one to examine it as they were doing now. "France is our enemy but they sure has some beautiful architecture..." Jake kept his eyes back on the road driving toward their next destination that awaited them.

He had a dream last night but not one of those he would forget.. but one of those he would keep with him forever... It was a wonderful dream... not the dark blackness he used to get but a dream he wanted to have every night, his dream... was about his well trusted friends... and of course Natalie... in a world full of freedom which they were working to get and would have one day...


End file.
